secret root
by xxfk56xx
Summary: himeko had enough with the treat meant the villagers are doing now she plays by her own rules.
1. Chapter 1

Secret root

Chapter 1

Well I have being gone for some time cause my computer crash still having problems with it but i will continue to make more fiction stories when an idea pops up this one just came when i was hearing music and playing a game it just came like a flash.

Fair warnings expect like all character not the same as the canon but I will try to make them almost as they are but not exactly like them.

The story will not go all in the village because I have something planed differently.

Naruto will female and cause there not many fictions of it but hey we can't have it our way right

Warning expect blood well is a ninja world so yea and naruto personality well she will be serious when she needs to but she will be cruel to does who insult her now enough babbling let's start.

One could see trees burning, people screaming, others running for their lives, some could see fighting but they were not fighting some other village of another country of elemental nations no it was something big terrifying.

The sky is dark people fighting performing techniques like fireballs throwing kunai, shuriken, and more. What were they fighting against it was a demon with nine tails demon fox with reddish fur killing ninja left and right even from behind with its mighty tails. It was suppose to be an ordinary night for the village but no it would seems that fate decided to be a little cruel to the peace full village.

"NO I will not aloud it! no I will not allow her to become that. Don't you see she will be hated by it no, no, no, no.!" Exclaimed a frantic woman laying on the bed with her child. She currently gave birth not too long ago and a man attack the place where she life to her child her husband could only defend her so much to not endangered the child that she is currently holding in her arms it seems that the mysterious person was after the bijou that was seal inside of her. After being removed from her the person unleash its power towards the village destroying everything around its path after some force push for the ninja for holding off the beast the leader took charge for battle now there no option that the plan he has now.

"But it's the only way to save the village it must be sealed inside of our child I'm sorry." he explain himself with much regret he does not want to have their own child to carry this burden it too heavy for any child to carry his wife may not have it hard cause she keep it a secret but like always private information always leeks some were with no one knowing and lead to this disaster to be dealt with. He just hope his daughter can deal with this burden no, she can he can tell she be strong she is their legacy.

From the shadows a lone figure watch everything unfold in front form his eyes the fourth hokage sacrificing his life along with his wife sealing the beast into their child and as they hold her in their dyeing breath. At that moment the third hokage arrive and taking the child in his arms has the child parents died he watches as the third remain strong holding his tears in for the child miss fortune.

Back inside of the village people mourn for the lost of families love ones and so on some search for values that are left after the quake of the great demon but in a certain are a meeting is being held consisting with important people each one represent something others are clan heads and the leader.

"hokage-sama what is that you are brought with you to this meeting?" ask a random council member others agreeing with him since they are also wondering what it is "this is Himeko Uzumaki she is the jinchuuriki of the nine tails." Explained the old age man still he might be old but he still has earn a title and that the god of shinobi survived two ninja wars and still standing given his old age " Kill the demon while its weak hokage-sama before it's too late!" exclaimed a screeching council member while the others agreed waiting for the third to finish the job the four hokage started, while the shinobi side were glaring daggers at the female council member for hear screeching voice that might be hear all the way to kumo "If I may ask hokage-sama what are we going to-do with the child" ask a female among the shinobi council who was watching the child with mild curiosity while the child sleeps " hand it to me this child can make a perfect weapon for the village it will be wise hokage-sama." Said a council man who had bandages over his face cover ring one of eyes with a scar on his chin "NO, the child will not be killed or become a weapon danzo the fourth wish was that she is view as a hero not a demon or weapon understand." Declare the third releasing k.i. at them for preposterous demand. "She will be put at the orphanage till the meantime she must cared." None said anything but the civilian council had plans in their sleeves but said nothing none the less they knew he won't harm them much they just have to spread word the let them prepare evil plans. The man identified as danzo was not pleased with the decision but he won't worry there more ways he can make it happen he just needs time. The shinobi council were okay with his decision but knew that if word spread the child won't be safe outside even inside the orphanage. The meeting was adjourn with the law that no one is to tell the child of what she contained or beatting her and mistread her in anyway.

Six years pass since the kuiby attack villigers had fix the damage but the painfull memories will forever be burn into the adoults,teen and children that watch everything that happened. But the villigers were sad depressed, angry, they wanted revenge for their loved ones so who better to take it out on single child that cant even protect herself not even in the ophanage she was not treated well not even well fed the other children stood away from her cause the orphanage lady told them that she is a monster or she will hurt you and that if you're her friend you will not be fed to for been friend with a monster.

She was only 5 ½ years old when was kick out of the orphanage but she dint leave with thout anyhing no no not at all. You see this child was the jichuuriki of the nine tails fox demon her name is himeko before being kick out she wach in the shadows at how adoults interracts with one at other usually she is left out side for the entire day she watch how some carried weapons other insulting one at other stealing and among more things so on the day she was kick out she went to a weapon store stole a kunai and returned she sneak in and destroyd anithing of value in the builthing even beds especially the ladys bed she put dead animals in let the building floud of water from the kitchen bathroom carve death treats to the lady that the monster you hate will come for you among other things but how does this child know this well that what happens when you let a child out and see others its is said that some children learn from waching thins happens.

Know a 6 ½ himeko walk in the alleys with the kunai hidden she wont let herself be hurt no its to dangerous to even walk in the streets of kanoha peace full village my ass she thought every time she saw the villigers prepare too look for her or chasing her with weapongs she seen a few anbu just waching while she was being hit with anything the villigers had in their hads well not anymore she wont let herself be a victim they will be the victims from today onwards consequences be damed she may be a child but she not stupid she had matured faster than anyother child but that what happens when you see the same person beating one up after being taken with the anbu forces and just to see them again the next week she is how ever proud of how she obtain this kunai after her last beating one ninja she dint know if he was gening, chuning, or joning all she knew before the man took his pants of she saw a glint in the mans man pants when she what it was she knew what it was not a second later the man started screaming in pain while a stray dog ran towards the man and took of with what ever she cut off she just punch him with her tiny hands in the face and ran as fast as her little legs can carry her she knew she needed to hide the knife some were of she will be cought so she did what a criminal whould do blame some one else she look for the closest ninja that was knock out by drinking sake just plane stupid she found the drunk sleeping in fornt of a bar she place the kunai in his kunai pauch and stole a cleaner one perfect he will be blamed since those two were like two block apart.

Himeko hid the kunai behind a trash can and walk like nothing happend lucky for her she got no blood on her still she wonders what she cut off that the stray dog took off with she hope that man did not need it or was important for him shruging of out of those thoghts she walk like anyother day boredom but hey that was a week ago and withing two days she needs to hide in a beeter area than withing the village to hide maibe that forest were that whent the last time she saw her enter better start with gathering supplies.

Himeko reach a ceartain weapon shop she smiled at the memories this is were she stole the first time to see if she can at least scare those at the orphanage. ( good memories their exprecion when they return bass amaizing even the bith got what she deserved jajajaja.) she thought after laugfing in her mind she made her self a deal don't mess with himeko uzumaki if you cant survive her trauma yes no more pain full beatings. Returning for what she came for she broke in and stole a kunai holster and pauch with 100 shurikens, and 50 kunai, before leaving the store she stole some money in case she meet with some ramdom nin or that lady that she saw to bride with them to train her with this courrent money or to leave her alone she found a bag and took it. She went to a food store and stole some oranges, apples, and instant ramen, before leaving she stole more money from the the store spoting a book about survival in the wild she took it. Pleased with wath she have obtain with no one noticing she left straigth to the forest, it took a few hours to get there she dint want anyone to see her not even those ungratefull anbu just standing there, if she wants to be stronger she need to trian hope fully she find some thing about what those ninja use she does not want to stay behind by does arrogant for future head clan head, she knows about uchiha with those red eyes with does creappy dots in them, the hyuga with those pale with eyes are they blind she may never know, the theres the nara that use the shadows like they own it creappy in her eyes but cool, the akimichi clan who can extend their bodies or grow their size not to mess with them any time soon, the yanamaka clan who can enter someone elses mind to bad she knows that from experience when one did that he was brain dead that the doctor told the hokage, then the inuzuka clan while rather harsh they are they are faith full to their comrads like their dogs something she admires from them, and lastly the aburame clan she dint really knows but from rumors she heirs that they use bugs and they have them all over their body not some thing she wants she may not be smart like the nara but she smart eneught to make their shadow useless but those nara are smart when they are not drunk ass hell she can still remember her first encaunter with a nara trinying to use his shadow to stop her from running form him for the mob to cach her thank for were she was that there were no shadow for use to extend his control she manage to get away form the mob. A hyuga well one not take does hit walk fine the next day not for her it took four day stoupid gentle fist my ass more like hard fist {no puns intended}, the uchiha she does not know how or what she did but when she was cought in the uchiha compaund one uchiha thought he was thought to deal with himeko uzumaki in a bad day grab her throat make her look into his eyes she dint know maybe out of instics she move faster that she ever thought she coul plunge her fingers into the mans eye and removed it when drop her she ran out of the after a couple of hours of running away from place she look at her left hand and saw the eye she puked that day yep not good at all she knew those eyes are power full but that punk only had one of the stupid dots in them so she ran to the hospital stole a contianer from the window put the eye there in case she can use it she knows this might be the best thing may ever get till this day she all ways carries the contiener with her that why she avoids the streats of the village she is easy to regcognise golden blond hair, ocianic blue eyes, tree wisker marks in each cheak who the hell has wiskers other than her none just her.

Upon arraving at the forest she double check that no one was fallowing her she use the bhoot that whas in font of the gate to go over the fence once that done she continue to walk fowar deaper into the woods deciding that this is enough she started to prepare camp for to day the wake up early to read the book and stark practicing with the weapons she stole from the store.

" not bad for a child your self to enter those building unditected but you need to try harder than breaking the glass to steal what you need child." Said a voice himeko froce in the spot she been spoted looking around and pulling out a kunai looking were the voice came from "show your self caward Im not a fraid of you I had enough of the beatings from you punks if you think I wont fight back your worng!" she shauted towards the darkness she may not know were he is but she is not going to back down from a fight "mhmh I see you had enough of them in the village but I also know you were the one the cut that guy who mistisresly loss sertain part of his body and the weapon appear to adrunk jonin." He told her waching closely her reaction from the looks of it she does not care he can tell just by waching her eyes " so idont care what ever I cut I don't think he needs its he had it coming anyways" she was getting frustraited she cant find him she knew she needs trainig but only two more years and she will be in the academy "maybe its true but I also know you have the sharigan eye from that uchiha whos know one eye less." He told her once again he saw her reachin some thing from her back then that must be the eye but he does not need it it unninvoled "I.i.i.i dont care he started if he thinks hes going to get it back then hes dead wrong besides he has the other one so he does not need it cause now this eye is mine!" himeko exclaimed pulling another kunai having located the voice she trew she kunai only to hear a thud damm she miss she was hoping for a rip or splat at least " a little off but nice try but I hear you want to stronger right I can give you that power your loking for child all you have todo is agree to my rules and be loyal to me what you say answer quick cause I cant stay forever here." She started to think about it considering her options she knows that she will be sobotage in her skills if whants to become a ninja but if he only ask for her only to listen to his rule and loyalty only to him what does she have to loose nothing "fine but the eye stays with me and I want to lear how todo what does ninja do and whe have a deal but also I wandt a retracteble sword then the deal is made what say you stranger." She ask him with warry eyes she dint trust him but if hes offering power she might as well take what she can. The man could not belive how easy this was yes this just fine tossing a book to her that fell to the ground in front of her " very well it wont be to hard to meet your conditions but the swords you will have it when you are strong eneought to carry one with thaout any problems plus the matirials will need to quite strong don't worry I have one ready when you reach the right age and keep trainig this book will help you on what you need to learn about chakra and peform some basic chakra control exercise with the amount you have dear chil is best if you start early also if you want the eye in you for you to use I can arrange a eye transplant if that fine with you and the sooner the better but first unluck your chakra I come back within a weeks time so how about you whant the eye transplant?" he ask her whaiting for her answer well he dint need to whait he knew the answer the moment he offerd it she know the abilities of the sharigan eye how can it copy to almost any jutsu and identify any genjutsu " fine ill take the offer of the transplant the soner the faster I can train with it to make It evolve." That was her answer good he can work with that " I am pleased to hear that also you whant an other uchiha eye trust me you will need it till next week."with that the persong left withought a trace that he was there.

Himeko relax her stance and pick the book up if this book can help her and that man dint lie about then she can make use of this yes forget resting she got reading todo lots of it if anything to go how thik this book is or is it just her might as well start rading the faster the better.

As the stranger promised he did came back withing the week it took her tree days to unluck her chakra with though compromising her location cause if is as big as he told her then she needed to surpres the amout she will unleash but that dint mean she count relax she learn the hard whay that the animals here and bugs mean bussiness when they hunt for food she only had her trusty kunai left her chakra exercise was hard till she got the trick to it but she knows theres room to improve she needed to reaturn to the hokage that she was all right beaing gone for a full week she knows he will worry that the least that she needs. Now eye was the hard part she told him in order that she lost an eye must be belivable that the civilians cut one of her eyes he told her he has that cover but also means lots of pain that she will be reciving cause the villegers havent seen her anywhere her response big price to pay but a better one in the end of the result will be the one they will be aming. Plan he did and she recived very much so much that she smiled at their mist fortune when she get the eye, yes they will beg for her to show mercy to them something that she will not do ohhh the plans she had for the future. She the hokage telling her that she lost an eye in that beating of course it hurst like hell so she still a hiving tears all she needs is to recover and put the new eye in and baam of course need to cover her eye and she has the perfect eye pach she being saving it its needs a few modificatons.

After a month recovering her eye was trans planted they new they cant hide the eye for ever so they had to tell the hokage with some hard edevence and what it was just price less a simple game of gamble cause she had all the cash she stold she beated for the sharigan eye of another uchiha poor bastar never saw the flush coming in her hand good thing to cause it was either get the eye or lose the cash and live the life of a whore lucky her she won the uchiha had to pay if not he was going to die good thing to cause what ever happened in the red light distric stays there or die were you play course she staid a few more hours gambling for a seven year old to be taken has a joke big mistake of course she lay low so she lost a few games on purpose but when she left she had eneought cash for two years and another sharigan eye ha karma for that guy cause what a coinsidence that whas the one who damage her eye but useless one stupid tome in it she needs another one. Returning to the forest were she now courrently staiying for training her sharigan eye so comon animals and bugs bring it.

That how she spend the mayority of the time enters the forest and trains four days traigh then gambilng some more ha some men trow themselves at her feet for money to continue playing so she gives but she expects something so they give her a justsu scroll she does not have any use for them, yet. But she put them away I give money for jutsu ahh good her own library off ninja techniques some lightling jutsu are cool in her eyes after a demens tration but she needs to know her chakra affinity but not now its to early she thinks. She needs tobe carefull not to atrack attention to her she made her place know in the redlight district.

Then when she was eight best day of her life the uchiha massacre she whent in and look for anyone with a mangekio sharigan but fuking hell she needed to hurry up before anyone of those anbu saw her but coul have those eyes after serching for like hours she found one just fuking one she wanted to scream yes himeko wanted to scream cause all the body she serch for just one eye and tuching part were she never thought she will be thouching they sended chills on her spine after groping females for fake brest size and private area and the men himeko just have to use to it this is the life of a ninja and she knows it one is surprised what one can find serching the body no time make it look like some thing else but these slash marks on their bodies coul help with the search finding 10 fire techniques 2 lightling, some cash but she dint search the clan head house out of respect of the female uchiha who she admire for acomplishment in her ninjar carrier nop not her mangekio or no mangekio she would not search her nop but that dint stop her to remover those with the sharingan with three tomes in them she put them away and leave with wath she can leaving the uchiha compound was easy as hell no anbu strange they should have notice something strange but that's not her problem. Ha one day himeko return to the forest to see two kumo ninja of course the first thing she did well play a gamble ither get killed, become hostage, or negociate, the third was a bingo they though her tree climing for a big sum of her but hey she can win it bat tree climing for money best deal she ever made in her opinion when she pick up their conversation of obtaining the biakugan true a certain hyuga heires she told them were to sneak in in exchange for 50,000 ryo none the less they were please with a fair warnig that theres only one guard always they bowed in thanks and left yep screew kanoha if they got the kekegenkai she wach as one of them succeded in taking the girl only to fail bein caught by one one hit gentle my ass thought himeko of course she wince when the kumo nin got hit well she better leave now before she gets cought in the act. Ha good thing it was his partner that had the money if it would be loss, she let out a small chuckle at that.

Five years later she couldn't return to the fores after the kumo incident the hokage keep close wach on her but when ever she can himeko would gamble get more money losse some not rise suspicion on her extreme luck in gambling it very adictive but hey she what the village call her a demon so sleep in the appartment that the third hokage got her trian usaully in a trinig groun were anbu are waching her. Weirddest day of her life waking up with another woman in bed and finding she lost her virginity well at leat it was not a mission, loking how bottle of sake everywere fuck no more drinking a still she can hold her liquor oohhh what a headache shawer first nop puke first then shower lost virginity at age 12 ja beat that kiba.

In the inuzuka compaoun certain boy taking his companion sneeze.

Now age thirdteen graduation hope those girs stay home today and miss graduation exam "GET OUT INO PIG I GOT FIRST AND GET TO SEAT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" "NO WAY FOREHEAD I GOT FIRST NOW BACK OFF!" fucking great if kami went against me for gamblin at a yung age, sex at a yung age, drinking sake at a yung age, whats else duck butt and bilboard or on my team with a perver who reads book hope not himeko thought praying for kami to at least to give her alittle freadom from those two.

"ALL RIGHT SHUT UP" shouted a teacher when he enter the class room performing the big headed jutsu" now I want to congrajulate every one for passing your all ninja of the hidden leaf village and its and honer" "iruka you know no one is listsening to you about this you know that right cause nara there is sleaping, dog breaght is petting akamaru, michi is eating his chips no offence" the eating chip boy just wave her of for not calling her fat "and pale-chan overther using her biakugan who largest" said girl started dinaied what she was saying with a red face and blabling incorent words, himeko just smirk then reciving a bumb in the head by iruka covering his private parts how ever he can "the shino who still say nothing bigger than three sentence, and finally the fan-girl of duck butt" another hit to the head courtsy of iruka pincing the brige of his nose " O and duck butt still staring into space saying he likes men period" another hit to the and a glare from sasuke and screeching sound of twoo fand girls and the rest of the class laughfing at sasuke cause said thin whas at his back writing in a paper with raiwbow colors he just got angrier at the humiliation " alright, alright lets get this started team {the team will be place the same as canon} and team seven" here himeko started to pray hard "sasuke uchiha"(please don't be me, please don't be me)"sakura huruno"(please kami, please kami) iruka look at himeko with a smirk he knew she dint like the two of them karma he thinks " and himeko uzumaki" and ear plugs "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK" himeko scream at top of her lungs " comon at least put me me dog breaght or that laizy nara"himeko told him said laizy woke up now only to mutter trublesome bloned " sorry himeko the team have bean chosen if you have any complaints talk to hokage-sama" he told her "now you wait for your sensei that will arrive in a few minutes" he calmly told them.

Has team after team left only team seven was left sasuke still staring towards the window and bild board asking for dates only to be ingnord hard himeko was thinking what to do next drop this stupid orange jumsuit and tie her hair or if her retracteble sword is in her appartment from the letter it should arrive today if not tomorrow, that's when they hear the door slide open revealng a silver hair and most of his face covered with a joning clothing and a orange book in his hand only to resive three kunai landing next to his face "my first impersion on you guy you suck" he told them only to be flip of by himeko.

Thank you for reading review if you whant leave your opinion be easy till later.


	2. Chapter 2

For all you must know she will learn to do the shadow clone but in a different way unlike the canon and I will not describe how they are dress cause everyone knows how they dress I will only do it unless they wear something different so let's commence

Chap 2

After the team leader arriving in the class and told them to meet him at the roof he left not looking if his they were fallowing him. After a few minutes of walking they saw him sitting at the rails " good now that you're here we can start, first by introducing ourselves" he told them while raising a eye brown at a certain girl "what you mean introducing our self's sensei" ask the questionable girl himeko hold out a laugh at "what so funny baka" she shouted at her while their sensei he knew the answer that she hold her laughter " and you were suppose too be the smart one and kunoichi of the year I swear how you pass is a mystery its self and he means like our names, likes, hate, hobbies, goals or dream one more thing call me a baka one more time you won't have a certain thing in your mouth to do it got it bich." Stated himeko looking like an angel at her " now yes is like she said but please stop to treat her, you won't want to end your ninja carrier that fast right and my name is kakashi hatake my likes don't feel likes, hobbies, and everything else not feeling to say to you three." The man now identify as kakashi stopping any incidents that can occur " now you pinky" said girl just glare at him and immediately started " mine name is sakura haruno my likes" looks at sasuke and blush " my hobbies" " look sakura you're a fan girl that only hobbies is to spy on sasuke, dream, as ask for dates on sasuke and a big fat chance that you hate me big time and for sasuke himself look at him just by looks he broody and a emo that only goal is to kill someone if you don't believe me say a specific name and bam his we're is he only to run off" himeko interrupted saying the things for the both of them looking at kakashi scratching the back of his head and reading a orange book " and as for me I am himeko Uzumaki my likes and the rest not saying you guys jab shit but just one thing don't mess with me I fight back also don't bother to the test that your planning cause you will end up passing us anyways cause the council will force you to pass us cause one uchiha then the council daughter you get me and how do I know there will be a test well you don't stay in the woods in the training grounds and not watch what they do or how to pass well guess what if we fail you will tied one of us in the tree and tell us something and we will do the opposite" man he dint think that she was speaking about him she must have been spying on him when he gave those test but was she suppose to be at the orphanage and she was right about both the civilian council will force him to pass them well might as well start two day for now with a sigh he told them that he will meet them in two days time in the bridge in the market district and left in a swirls of leafs .

Getting up for her position and started to walk away to her apartment but not before been grab by the back " you keep your mouth shut if you don't want to get hurt dope" sasuke told her angrily he still remember her when she told him of certain person was at the training ground 6 only to find nothing there he was mad very mad for her that day and he still is " and what would you do him cause the way I see it we would have lost cause what kind of genin could do to a jounin hit him a few times well yea sure but beat him I don't think so you know why cause the kakashi the copy cat ninja you would know if you ask around or look at the bingo books instead of hiding in the shadow like some kind a coward and look outside for once punk" himeko told him angrily at him she never like him shit she likes almost everyone in the academy that she knew with these two and the condition that they needed to pass the test would be a real well a one sided test she knew that he will fight him alone and pinky there will only listen to her duck butt hell she will suck him off if he told her and by the looks she giving her are only indication that she will yell at her for insulting sasuke skills and compeer hers hard earn skills to him she yell at cause she jealous ha me jealous at him.

When she gave him the reason she push him back and gave sakura a glare to shut her mouth. After leaving her team mates himeko walk back to her apartment not before playing a few games and winning some money and drinking some sake and receiving some congrats from the people she play with. Good thing that these parts of the village knows her for her winnings and the kindness she shows to them but of course she knows why the villagers hate her the only way she knew to get that info was to buy the info from them. She found a drunken civilian and asks him after paying him a million ryo. Yep only way to get info is to buy info before she the area she bought a scroll from a retired ninja he told her that this scroll is a jounin technique a forbidden one that he wrote it down after it was forbidden only to jounin ninja aahh goody more to learn. Reaching her apartment and opening the door and close it and lock it she went to her room to check if her weapon to arrive (YES ITS HERE) she scream in her head and jumping like a five year old can you blame her she waited like forever, walking toward it resting neatly on her bead she saw a note next to it deciding to read the letter after she checks her new toy um sword it does not a have a sheath but only the handle and no switch to make it work looking at the letter she for it and unfold it to read.

Letter

To: himeko

Hello himeko the sword I got you took me some time to find someone to make it. Now if you're wondering how to use it sense you are going to read it later well you won't know how make it work now don't put the handle were the diamond shape form to your face unless you want to lose it, the handle its actually has sealing array all over it focus your chakra into it only a certain amount to make it work once that's done it sword will work the more chakra you add the longer it gets it made from the hardest metal one could fine and you can concentrate chakra to it with a elemental chakra like fire, wind, water, lightning the rest well you have to find out. Also there is a seal in this letter with a scroll with materials to keep your sword in shape, two more things I also added a two special seal on it one to make it undistroyable and two it can absorb chakra from enemies it can also help to weakens your opponent jutsu only specifics one not all of them and finally if you ever had a chance to stop by wave country well kill a man by the name of gato he have been a torn to my side don't worry you will go there I will makes sure of it for reason well there are my own just complete the task given to you it doescent matter how he dies just bring the proof that he is taken care of. Destroy this letter after your done with it you want no evidence of this letter reaching you understand now enjoy your new toy I know you will I bet the first thing you do is break something.

(Ha well see if I break something!) Himeko though the handle is big enough for both hands and there will be some left to still hold it around like a pinky left following the instruction of the letter she focus her chakra on the seal the effect was instant it appeared like it was always there but she hear a shattering noise looking to her right she saw her vase were it hold her plant " no mina-chan hold on let me get another vase for you" she said in a hurry cursing at the same time at the letter, after a while of fixing her plant and removing the said scroll from the letter after burning it just like it said first she read the scroll that she bought from the ninja and read it learning it was called the shadow clone jutsu interesting but it does not beat her blood clone jutsu aahh the look of iruka when she cut her self to make it and the students to but not before performing the sexy jutsu that makes her looks like an teen in her sixteen years old the laugh she got from that one yep it was worth it but still this jutsu could work somehow. After reading and learning how to perform the jutsu and her retractable sword she must admit she likes how it looks while the handle was black with red diamond shapes the blade itself was black with white stripes it she made it as 34 inches long on missions she will make it as a hidden weapon to make a close as possible naw she let world se it and keep a close eye on it in case someone thinks he is smart and steal it well it's time to rest its late and tomorrow it is a new day she needs her sleep after all who knows what will happen.

The next day at the hokage mansion after everyone tested their team "alright today were here to tell me about your team if they pass or not now let's begin please cause I have lots of paper work to do" the third ask them waiting for their reports he just hope that certain blonde pass but of course he knew she will pass it's in her blood to be a ninja she was born for greatness.

Team 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 fail reported said sensei of those teams.

Team 7 pass much to everyone shock that team always fail under kakashi so far so what happened that they pass but hirozen sarutobi he was glad that means he get money from his anbu that are always with him in the office.

Team 8 pass

Team 10 pass

"very well does who team who fail may leave those who pass stay and tell me the result" he told them as for those that fail their team left and those who pass them stay. After hearing the result of team 8, 10 how they pass and now he is waiting for kakashi report. Kakashi was sweating bullets now how to make the report think kakashi think got it "well hokage-sama first thing their teamwork could use some work" eye browns were raised at that bean gestured to continue "first sakura needs looks of work her fan girl thing could use some work she listens to sasuke for everything and supports his ideas better than the other ideas that are presentable and she work on her taijutsu a lot, sasuke well prefers to work on his own and his taijutsu is that to low chining is fine, himeko well she good on her feet wend it comes to plans almost caught me twice with a trap in the forest but also uses her surroundings and making distraction for her team mates to take action only in the last ten minute that the three work together after sasuke figure it out" yep a nice pat in the back with the smooth lie he pull of no need to tell him how himeko knew he will still pass them, nodding at kakashi report he send them off he was glad that himeko pass and knew the report he got from kakashi was a lie really he was watching everything and he knew the council did force kakashi to pass them he still remembers when she came and ask him why did he told her about kuiby he ask her how she found out she told him but no name of said person who told her because she bought the information from a drunk man can't blame him he was drunk anything to get more money to keep drinking right he ask her how she got the money she told him shock was an understand meant she forgave him why he keep the secret but still was a little mad well all he can do is wish her luck in her carrier.

Himeko was bored the next day yes after waiting at the bridge with sasuke and sakura for their sensei to arrive only to be two hours late and for the excuse that an old lady needed help for kami sake and the glares she receives from the people who hired them painting fence, remove some grass, grocery shopping, babysitting really oohh but the babies are so cute when they sleep and play with her blond low pony tail hair other slept in her lap one thing she and sakura agreed this is nice when they are not crying and for kami sake can that cat stop running from its owner well after watching how it suffer in the hands of that bone crushing hug she decided to help the poor cat she recommend for her to have a dog instead of a cat and after an hour for her reasoning why should she get a got she agreed but only if she took the cat herself seeing no harm in it she agreed she look back towards the table only to see shock looks on their faces she ended the problem with the cat tora wait what that look that she have on her face nope sarutobi knew she going to make the make other suffer as well yep definitely she will.

Himeko spend her time training, gambling, but she sleeps with other people not sex she puts them under a genjutsu with her sharingan in left eye she won't sleep with them the males of course but women she can handle they give her advice in to seduce men or simply kill someone while doing it hey she to learn how to resist to temptation of sexual intercourse and the feeling of the toys they use too, then when that's finish she returns home if not to tired she reads some scrolls for chakra control even if she good at it she still think she can improve more.

Three weeks later team 7 meets up at the bridge as always kakashi was two hours late. The team walk towards the hokage mansion to obtain a mission in himeko case well sasuke opinion something better than d ranks he needs to get stronger and test himself if his going to kill him. At the tower they were about to receive d rank mission till sasuke demanded that give him a better mission. Kakashi curse his luck when it came to sasuke and now receiving some scolding from the hokage he simply told him that they were ready for a c rank mission, after careful observation he granted the mission and his assistant next to him dint agree that they just got out of the academy he just wave him of and kakashi telling him that they are all ready ninja and are ready, sarutobi told him that they were going to be body guards for a bridge builder by the name tazuna and he called the man in.

Said man walk in drinking his sake watching the or examining them "these brats are suppose to protect me and what sup with Shorty there" he told them looking a specific person "I don't know who the short one cause I don't see it replied someone" himeko just shake her head and tab sakura shoulder "he mean you pinky you are the small one sasuke his taller and I am second tallest while you are the short one understand." She told her not even looking at her "and we are quite dependable to protect you Mr. Tazuna." She told him interrupting kakashi that was going to say something along those lines. The man drinks again and told them that he is in there care till the bridge is finish, with that he left and kakashi told them to get anything they might need and meet him at the gate and left with a teleportation of leafs.

Himeko went straight to her apartment well the hole building is hers she fix it to time to time like the roof top or the windows, door name it she even made a water source from another house not in the red light district but from a civilian council those bustards well she does not care she does usually spend time in the there but outside, now she can get rid of this orange jumpsuit and wear her new clothes.

At her home she look at her front door broken well no time to fix it getting in she removes a wooden tile under the table in her kitchen and pick up her sword then went to her room and got change putting on brown pant that is just above her ankle and put a mesh shirt after she puts on a red shirt and the sleeves reach on her elbow. Looking for her weapons and putting them on the bag and right leg holster for her shurikens picking up her grey fingerless gloves she left to meet up her team retuning back home she picks up she sword and put it on her waist and left.

Three people were waiting on the gate of the hidden leaf waiting for two people sakura was ogling sasuke and he ignoring her while the bridge builder was waiting and ignoring what was happening whit these two.

"yo" someone said next to the genin sakura scream while sasuke just shrugs "all right now we can leave" he told them and was about to walk when he was stopped by sakura "wait we can't leave himeko is not here yet" she told him then she scream again when said person touch her shoulder " if you stop ranting on sasuke for dates and what not and pay more attention on your surrounding pinky" she told her irritated "and besides sasuke saw me when I got here how you became a ninja well I don't want to know." With that she started walking with the rest following.

After walking a few miles from the village himeko was angry no pass that she piss sakura just keeps asking for dates on sasuke and kakashi reading his orange book seriously she has about it you know what fuck it "sensei do you have another of those books with you" she ask him he just eyed her like what he looks back and saw why reaching for his back he took another one and handed it to her "just don't lose it ok" he told her with a eye smile she just shrugs and started reading sakura still dint notice himeko reading the orange book but sasuke did hn he got better things to do.

Himeko spots a puddle of water a few meters in front of her thinking back it haven't rain in the past few weeks so why a puddle may be is a sneak attack or a distraction with a shrug she keep reading the book ooohhh so that how it started interesting she thought when she reach a for another page. Than out of the puddle two ninja came out it seems there tied together by those chains on their gauntlets and killing kakashi aiming for himeko one of them stops in their track in front of her "hey why you stop moving uh" the other look at him then at the girl with a raised eyebrow she look like she more interested reading the orange book wait he know that book then look lower and saw she had a weapon drawn stab into his partner heart how he dint saw her with it he need to flee and now even if their kids she look like she ready for the next move with that in mind he was about to get away but he felt something stab into him very deep he look down and saw the same girl but this time she stab him in his heart. Himeko gust pulls out her blade and put it away "you know pinky if you could have died if weren't for me and sasuke but sasuke got only in a defensive position to guard you and tazuna and sensei get out behind that three and I know you saw that puddle before I even spot it right" said person came out behind the tree scratching the back of his head "very of watchful of you himeko and good work team but himeko could you least leave one alive next time for questioning" he told her she just ignores him and keep reading the book he isn't going to call her he just know she going to say something he tell someone else looking at the bridge boulder and told him to star explaining why there were ninja attacking him with some treat saying that they were leaving he told him why he dint say anything else at the briefing room with the hokage. Kakashi ask them what they wanted to do sense this mission can become more dangerous they said they will continue on with reason of course sasuke cause he wants to get stronger and test himself of course he dint say that and sakura agreed with him since he is always right as for himeko she got someone to assassinate.

/when they meet zabuza it is still the same fight as canon so were skipping that and I know I skip something so sorry./

Arriving at the small village where tazuna lives every one could see the condition how it's been people were afraid like if something is after them other are stilling food or simply ignoring everything "hey kakashi-sensei I am going to look around and see what I cand find around" receiving a nod from him she left from the group hope fully to gather Intel on this gato person or find one of his goons if she finds one at least from what they hear from the bridge builder is that a few of gato men are usually around "are you sure it a good idea to send her by herself" tazuna ask kakashi who looks ready to pass out from his fight with zabuza he told him she can take care of herself.

Himeko for her part after separating from her team she wondered about looking for gato thugs it's easy to spot them she needs after all a victim just something to indicate where they are (oohh mizu what a naughty girl you are) she thought still reading the book she was about to enter store when she hears a scream looking to her left she saw three men in between the building with what looks like a woman well time to work hope this are gato men this time she will take all three for some fun with miss needle yep fun times and fun it still is.

"common darling we can give you a good time what you say besides nobody here is going to help you" one of the thugs told the woman that had her top rip barely showing her breast "well if you say the villagers then I say yes but if is a ninja who really does not like rapist well that something else right" all four heard a voice they look towards the right to see a blond girl with whisker marks on her face "we'll look boys she looks like she want to going the fun too what you guys say should we show her how to have a good time" receiving hai from the other two thugs one grab the woman while the other two approach the girl "you two well if you say so but no thanks I got better things to do but first do you guys work for gato" she ask receiving nods from them and telling her that gato can make her life hell if she dint listen to their wishes she won't be hurt " well thank you now I don't have search anymore for you guys some if you excuse me can you three look in to my left eye" removing her eye patch putting them in a genjutsu knocking all three thugs unconscious removing a shirt form one of them and creating three clones to carry them and send them to a dark place that they can find she approach the woman "thank you for saving me I don't think anyone would help after everything that has happened" bowing her head in a thank you grate full for her for saving her "don't worry I hate rape so it's only logical that I would help sense I a girl myself and here you can use this shirt of him do what you want with it since I don't have any clothing that can fit you" she told her while handing her the shirt the woman with another thank you for saving her with the shirt on and left. Himeko receive the memories of her clone to where they took the three thugs she left strait towards that direction were they took off once there she put on her serious face and woke them up from the genjutsu "now you three are going to tell me everything you know about gato were he's at his base, men even if it is ninja and I mean everything if you don't talk well you will lose piece by piece of body but if you talk you can live for another day if what I hear is to my satisfactory understand" she told them they dint believe her and laugh at her that till one of them started screaming when they saw why he was screaming only to see one eye in the girls hand and crush it poor guy is still screaming "now . . now or suffer like he did." With that the pain begins. Leaving the area where she got her Intel and cleaning her hand with a towel and throwing it back in one could get a glimpse on the thugs one had his eyes removed and some tooth still alive, the one on the left had no legs with five finger left two on his right hand and three on the left barely alive, the one on the right had no eyes and a tongue is hanging and two hand on the floor how are they alive well no one knows with thought looking back she close the door of an old building and set it on fire while leaving them burn alive if they are not that she cared or anyone will hear them scream (now I need to wait for gato at the bridge in one weeks time if any of these are right he was not even going to pay zabuza hhmm may be I can turn it around make zabuza join my side till it's over but I just have to wait and fool kakashi to make it work too and warn him about the ambush he had for them) with that in mind she focus on finding her team mates and sensei first she needs to shower before getting there but were well she will make an excuse for the blood.

It took three hour she found tazuna and meet up with him and explained why her clothes were cover in blood of course she dint tell him it was from interrogating the thugs she told him a sweet version of it. After arriving at his house and meeting tsunami and force too change of clothes by her she went to check on her sensei standing on front of the door she nocks after hearing a come in she went inside and saw sakura tending on kakashi and sasuke sitting on the ground "himeko good to see you're here now we can start what I am going to say it important so I have a feeling that zabuza is alive and if he is it will take a week to recover and before you ask how his alive it was the fake hunter nin so be ready for some training for tomorrow." He told them receiving nods from them he told them to get some rest.

The next few days happened like fly passing by they trained he thought them the tree walking exercise he show them and told what to do they train but himeko went to train for herself he ask her why she is not practicing the tree walking exercise she told him "I already know it" he was curious to how she already know the it he was going to ask more when he saw she was at her own training fighting against her clones. Sakura learn quickly and receiving a praise from kakashi sasuke just glare at her for learning it faster than him and shot a angry look at himeko for already knowing the technique he is an uchiha he was above all his an elite and she is an orphan.

Himeko had the nice day [sarcasms] meeting inary the son of tsunami after saying why bother trying that they should just give up that gato is unstoppable and they don't stand a chance and know nothing of what pain is well she just grab him and slam him against the wall and told him "you have a family right there right there alive breathing moving and your eating because of your mom is cocking for her family your grandfather is there working to his bone break to pieces to finish the bridge while you are here crying hiding and not standing on your own feet and you even dare say that we don't know pain well shit kid ninja and other people have it worst than you some don't even have a family to return to the just go mission after mission hoping to one of lucky stray come and end his or her suffering other have to feed them self after been kick out of the orphanage and survive so don't you dare say that we know nothing about suffering I lost my I and so what I kept moving eye don't care so man up cause one day you have to or you will lose what you have left of a family" with that she left the house and slamming the door close.

Then she meet that stranger in the forest that was looking for medical herbs for her friend they talk for a while she learn that her name is haku. Haku ask her if she had anyone precious to her she told her no cause she can't trust anyone cause they will betray her but if she were to count the third hokage and iruka, and three little kids well yea butt very few haku told her that she believe that if your fighting for someone precious to you is when you will get truly strong. Himeko took that to heart but could she even trust someone from her own village she strong now and she only look for herself only but of course the corps to those three she looks after them in her eyes there still babies learning for what awaits them so yea she will protect them after saying good bye and not before haku told her that she was a boy himeko could not believe her hears she a boy no it can't be she had to make sure looking for haku only to see said person gone next time she will make sure if he a girl or a boy she return to the house and went straight to sleep she just hope no one will wake her up she dead tired after fighting all those clones wave after wave after wave.

The next day she heard a noise down stairs then screaming uuhh she just wanted to sleep getting up from the bed and putting her clothes on and picking up her tools she went down stairs she saw thing were cut and thing on the floor the place was a mess oh wait now she know what happened kidnap or hostage to make the team unavailable to do anything while they or whoever they took hostage not on her watch moving out hoping she not too late to save whoever they kidnap it took her a few minutes to find them they were at the docks and it seems that inary is trying to save his mother good finally got to grow some guts in him she jump from her three to help him saving inary from the blade that was going to cut him in half and taking his mother as well away from them "hey were he go I don't see him were the girl" question one of the sword wielding men while the other looks for the two " you two won't find them anywhere cause this is the end for the both of you" with that said two sword cut their head off their shoulder into the water kicking the dead body as well into the water and left to see tsunami and her son "are you two all right" she ask them receiving nods from them and praising inary for standing up to them to safe his mother. Tsunami told her that kakashi and her team were at the bridge she left after thanking her.

At the bridge there was a mist covering it one could barely see anything in there, kakashi was fighting zabuza and sakura was guarding tazuna she was scared sasuke was fighting that mask nin and kakashi no were to be seen she just wants to get this over with and go home. Sasuke for his part was fighting the mask Nin in his crystal ice mirrors he can't see him but barely if anything tanks to his sharingan his able to keep up just a little but he can't keep fighting if only sakura was useful or himeko was awake he could come out with a plan.

Himeko just arrive at the bridge and this mist won't let her see anything beyond five feet in front of her making a blood clone and transforming into zabuza and started to look for him about ten minute to find him seriously stop talking and do your thing she though on how they waste time talking and talking "hello zabuza" said man look at her in surprised that she found him in this mist "now before you attack what will it take to make you look at the other way and leave the bridge builder alone." she ask him and waiting for his response "you think I just going to cancel the deal that I made for not to kill my target" he told her reaching for his weapon to cut her in half "not even if your contract doesn't pay you for the amount you ask and his going to kill you with a bunch of bandits and thugs I am willing to pay triple the amount so while we are here talking my clone is dealing with sensei well you are dealing with him" she told him it seems like forever while zabuza was thinking on what she said she pay triple on the amount he told gato to pay him for killing the bridge builder "well I would ignore him but how are you going to pay me I don't see you with the money on you" he ask her curious on how she was going to pay him "I have with me right now three million in a scroll and I am not lying its right here all you have to do is just one little thing" he eye her looking for anything strange "and what's that kid" she just smiled at him and told him her plan and giving him the money then she went to sasuke position he look alike shit who ever did that to him that person got thumbs up from her "hey sasuke I'm here to help" she told him sasuke look pissed very pissed "you idiot you could have attack from the outside never mind just care full he can move true those mirrors very fast" he told her he never saw a hit at the back of his neck and went unconscious " now come out were going to talk your deal with gato is over now you're working for me with zabuza till gato is dead" she told him said person dint trust her how did she convince zabuza to change his mind or did she paid him more that he ask from gato "and how should I trust you for all I know you could be faking it and take me by surprise" he ask her still not moving from his spot "cause I paid him three million that's why besides you should save your chakra for later after gato arrives with his men to kill both of you and my team so yea." She told him walking out of the mirror and eying her carefully seen. Kakashi was getting tired fighting he needed to end this fast "zabuza were both adults and were in a hurry so how about we end this" he told to no one in particular sense there nobody in front of him "and how you going to do that, show me kakashi" with that kakashi pull out a scroll and pass blood from he got form the injury from zabuza earlier he summoned his nin dogs zabuza was waiting for kakashi move to see how he planned to end this feeling the ground benighted him shake he saw that some dogs came out and biting him and keep him immobilized with that the mist started to disappear just a little to reveal kakashi in front of him.

"hm it seems that the mist is disappearing good everything is going as planed now mask guy don't interfere you need to trust me understand" himeko told him a little hesitant if he were to trust her or not but nod it none the less, kakashi was just finish charging his original jutsu and charge at zabuza and strike him in the chest killing him he watched has the mist disperse and he can see clearly again the he heard clapping he look back and saw a bunch of people with weapons and a short man must be gato he wondered.

"Well I dint think that I would have to kill him myself but thanks to you I don't have to pay him jajajaja now that your all tired from fighting him my men will kill you and well take those two girls with us well make good use of them" he told kakashi that till they hear a laugh looking from where it was coming from only to feel something cold in his neck he look back and saw zabuza himself. Kakashi was confused dint he killed zabuza looking behind him he saw zabuza but then it turn in to blood (a blood clone so zabuza has more tricks up his sleeve than I thought) he thinks to himself looking at the blood puddle looking over were sasuke what he saw himeko and the mask nin facing each other and sasuke on the ground may be dead or knock out he could not tell focusing back towards were zabuza was preparing for anything. " see told you he was going to be fine now he needs help cause I know that even he can't fight against all of them by himself so let's join him" she told him with a nod from him they to join their respective leader "so sensei what should we do" she ask him kakashi look at her then towards sasuke and saw a clone of her carrying sasuke on her shoulder "we'll see what happens first cause now zabuza is not our enemy it them if anything his our ally for now we will back them up" he told her raising his kunai in hand while himeko summoned twenty clones at ready they saw as gato head flew out of his shoulder to the water and his body fell forward "well lets go sensei they are strong but even them have limits" with that both of them went forward while some of the bandits got pass them trying to run away from them till and arrow landed in front of them looking where it came from they saw the villagers armed and a little boy with a crossbow they started running towards the side of the bridge they started to jump of it the villagers shared as they derived them away and that gato is now dead. While the cheering was happening on the bridge himeko was on the water sealing the head of gato on a scroll she saw zabuza and the mask nin leaving the bridge she return with her team "hey kakashi sensei what about zabuza should we follow him" she ask him he look at her then back towards they left "we leave them be they are not our enemy now just take it easy for now how sasuke himeko I saw you next to him while facing the mask nin" he ask her himeko look back towards sasuke then at kakashi " his fine just unconscious it seems that he dint aim to kill just to knock out" she told him he gave her a nod and went to check on him.

While the team took a break mostly sakura, sasuke after waking up a few hours later and kakashi while himeko went back to the forest to train it was night when she was about to return she saw someone in the distance looking closely she saw haku "haku wait" said person turn around and was a little surprised to see himeko running thins late at night "himeko what are you doing at this time at night" he ask her after gathering her breath "I just want to make sure that you are what you claim you are and see if we could hang out before I leave now that the bridge is almost finish" she told him a little confused on what she meant on what you are then he remember with a blush on his face "I love to but why you want to make sure" he ask her himeko just went straight to the point and grab between his legs "you're a girl oh sorry I just want to make sure and I dint mean to offend you or anything it I could not leave with not knowing what sex were you it well I was curious I sorry I should leave" she was about to walk away when a hand grab her wrist looking at her for a answer "I would loved to hang out with you till the bridge is finish if you want to and no you dint offend me in either way so no worries I just do it to protect myself you know" she told her himeko just nodded with a smile and apologize to her again and went to the village. The pass few weeks haku and her got to know each other better hanging out eating together and swimming she saw haku as her best friend and haku the same haku told her that she was the mask nin hoping that she dint hate her for it himeko told her she dint care that she was doing her job from her boss cause she still see her as her friend and that she is glad to have someone like her to be her friend himeko told her about her eye on how she lost it haku just hug she and told her to let it out himeko cried on her shoulder happy that someone listen to hear problem and fears she could feel she can trust her if just a little, as the month pass and the bridge is it in her final touch himeko and haku spend the day together all day chatting, eating, sharing stories etc. it was near night when both of them were watching the moon reflection of the water "you know I am going to miss you haku" she told her haku nodded as well she will to miss her they gotten close the past few weeks "don't worry himeko we will see each other again" haku told her himeko nodded wipe ping her tears haku hold her as to support her she know it's hard even after knowing her for a few weeks to himeko haku was everything she wanted of a sister kind, caring, and more she is like a big sister to her as for haku she saw more than a little sister maybe something else "himeko" she called her looking down at her oceanic blue eye one that could see one person soul if even possible then at her lips bringing her lips closer to her himeko never felt like this before it's like that scene in the book were the two lover depart only to meet again at the battle field as enemies she hope that not the case feeling her lips touch her she felt a wave of emotions pass true her but one that she always desired is there love she was showing her the love haku had for her himeko wrap her arms around haku waist while she wraps her arms around himeko neck to deepen the kiss haku starts to rub himeko back with her right hand while her left rubs himeko left breast. Himeko moans into the kiss when she felt her breast being rub separating from the kiss "haku are you sure I don't want you to feel pressured to doing this" haku just smiled a kind one bringing her left hand to her left cheek and rubbing the whisker mark "don't worry I want to show you how much I love you I know this is not the only way to show you but sense this is the last night we have together I want to show you but promise me one thing even if we're not together you will still search for someone to love don't stay just loving one person if can't but give others a chance" she told her himeko just smiled " I see what your trying to say and I promise but there will always be a part of me that will still love you" she told her with that they resume to kiss then it turn a heated make out then finally clothes were being remove if one were to pass towards the beach one could hear someone calling the other names and moaning.

It was the last day the bridge if finish and everyone has recovered loved were confess then made yesterday himeko was illuminating like no tomorrow to feel love and make love to your soul mate she has no reason to be sad sure she might not see her again but knowing that one found love she couldn't not help but feel happy not even sakura asking sasuke for dates or him being a emo nor her sensei bothering on lecture her on where she going before she hits the tree, at the village they name the bridge the great himeko bridge.

It took a few more days till they reach the village gates two chuning watch team 7 arrive and sing the papers and left to the hokage mansion to report on the mission progress the third notice the look on himeko face one that of love he wondered what happened there may be she found someone she love it will be painful not to make contact with said person receiving the mission report from kakashi he dismissed them for the day.

That night himeko sneak to the forest where she met him and pull out the scroll and release what was inside to reveal gato head. "Good work himeko the mission went with thought any problems right" he ask her himeko shook her head in a negative "good you may leave also I hope to see your performance for the chuning exams." With that he left while himeko burn the head with scroll and all.

A few day pass when team 7 were waiting for kakashi to appear himeko went back to gambling to get more money and learning new jutsu and reading her new icha-icha paradise her new hobby to get rid of her headache with sakura asking for dates and sasuke ignoring her but now sakura blames her cause she taking sasuke attention that the lasting she wants "yo" kakashi told them scaring sakura "good your all here that mean I just pass this papers to you tree" he told them sakura looks confused "what are these papers for sensei" she ask him "these are nomination for the chuning exam " he told her .

With that he left sasuke was exited to enter that means strong opponents to fight to test himself, sakura is nervous just a little she know her sasuke-kun will save her not like himeko that stole sasuke spotlighted from wave this time is her sasuke-kun time to shine, as for himeko yes exited to enter yes anxious that one to nervous yes afraid fuck no she ready for this plus she wants to see a little more of that fine but of that blonde girl with the giant fan but if her brother hurt her little brother he will get it this time that gaara won't be there to save his sorry as.

The day for the chuning exam arrive they are walking towards the third floor [or was it the second I don't remember] sasuke being sasuke blow up the plan on kicking out the weak ones from the competition then out of no were someone wearing green spandex clothes with a bowl hair cut and big eye browns challenging sasuke for a spar himeko shakes her head as she watch as sasuke got his ass handed by boy name rock lee then to her nightmare a twin came then how he got scold something about flame of youth then got a warning from the girl named tenten not to look at them she listen to her except for her two team mates. After their traumatic experience she drag them both towards the room assign to them and saw kakashi there he told them that the only way to compete in the chuning exam is to all three to participate together and told them good luck and left once in they saw a bunch of people there.

Thank you for reading review if you like till next time the exam.


	3. Chapter 3

I understand that if a few of your readers are mad or disappointed that there were no actual fight in the bridge but in the series I would of like if zabuza and haku lived they were cool and we all know that zabuza could have killed kakashi and haku sasuke if not for his good part for not killing but we all know that even before Naruto arrived at the bridge they would have been dead even if he arrive in time or not they just wasted there time talking.

That's just what I think people have other opinions on how that battle should have happen, one more thing I can't do that hinata suturing so she will speak normally no offence on those hinata fans serous even in shippuden she still Sutter.

Kyuubi speaking is bold

Let's begin chapter 3 the exam

When team 7 entered true the sliding doors they saw around fifty people there some talking to one at other some just sitting there waiting for the exam to begin they were about to sit down on the seats when.

"SASUKE-KUN" scream someone said person felt something hugging him "BACK OFF INO PIG SASUKE-KUN IS MINE" scream sakura at the now identified ino prying her of sasuke while she resist "great all twelve of us are together so troublesome" said someone with a lazy tone with whit he's hair tied like a pineapple walking towards them with someone next to him eating a bag of chips "yea.. it's...nice...that...we...are...all...together." he said with a mouth full eating his chips then a boy with a white pup on his head walk up to them he has two red fans tattoos on both his cheek "HA don't stand in my way one we are on the exam you guys don't stand a chance against a true alpha" he said with his dog barking (I don't speak k-9 or dog guys) walking up to them.

"shikamaru, choji, kiba and akamaru, hmm ooh there you are shino nice to see all of you here" said himeko with a straight face receiving nods from respective person when she called them by their name "hey what about me are you not going to great me" yelled ino at her she just ignored her and started walking forward to seat down on the fight row next to a random leaf ninja "your just jealous that sasuke does not pay attention to you" exclaim ino mad that she ignored her while she was arguing with sakura.

"you guys want to keep it down your attracting a lot of attention to your group" said a guy wearing glasses walking to them while scratching his head "yea and who do you think your are uh" said kiba at him glaring at him "oh sorry where are my manners my name is kabuto yakushi you guys are new here right in taking the exam for the first time" he ask them while receiving nods "I see if you want I can give you some info on some of the people that are here you see this is my seventh time here as per see I can give you the information with this ninja cards it works by identifying on what your enemies are good at, skills" he explain to them showing the cards to them they look ordinary card by the naked eye with one part blank "is what you say is true" ask sasuke seeing that he can use this for advantage on his future enemies " of course one moment…ah yes sasuke uchiha the sole survivor of the uchiha clan, it shows here that your very good at your taijutsu, and you currently know the a few fire stiles jutsu and you are currently the rookie of the year" he told him about himself "tell about subaku gaara and rock lee" he ask of him kabuto told him about those two while himeko from her spot spotted a sound nin telling something to this kabuto person then striking while he doge his attack she look back forward ignoring them while not seeing what happened to kabuto.

Then while a few minutes pass a man appeared with a bandana over his head introducing himself as morino ibuki and that he is in charge of this part of the test. He then started saying on how the text will start and there will be ten questions on the test but not to answer question number ten he motion for a chining ninja behind the testers to past the papers. When the paper reach himeko she curse she hates writing paper exam may be good at learning about fighting and other subjects she worse when it comes to history or puzzle solving may be she will ask kyuubi "( **don't even think about it kit I may have to almost all the answer that there his but I am not helping you at this besides do really think they will fail a bunch of ninja just for failing this test)** " he told her cause he does not want to be disturbed while he is sleeping she hold a laugh cause hey his is right they won't fail this ninja even a few came from other villages like those sound nin, kusa nin if it was only leaf nin then yea she might have to worry. She remembers when she meet kyuubi it was when she got her eye transplant she went unconscious that day she was in a sewer system from what the looks of it she started walking to see if she could find a way out she only ended finding giant bars with a seal of some kind she still remembers that day when kyuubi scare the shit out of her when those giant claws came out of the bars the first thing she did was faint can you blame her when she awoke she kyuubi laughing at her she and that's how they meet when time went by they got to know one at other but kyuubi does not trust her like she does as well but they agree time to times sometimes gave advice, or both of them cheated on games they play when gambling hey she needed to learn he tout her how to but they were friends on her opinion the closest of them all next to haku thinking of her she blush "( **ahh thinking of a certain ice user aren't we** " she gave him a glare " **what don't give me that look it hilarious on how you submitted to her when she made and ice technique when you scream her name)** " (SHUT UP ERO-FOX and I dint told you to see that day you just went to my memories and saw it you pervert) she scream at him hiding her blush from that day she get him bat if is the last thing she will do "( **wake up kit the test is over while you were day dreaming about her)** " she snap out of her thoughts and looked at her test only her name for kami sake she needs to do something and fast wait she know that kid is one of those bully from the orphanage before she was kick out "hey" she called him while he look at her from the corner of his eyes "tell you what you give me your test and you get a sneak peak at this" she rubs one of her breast and for the looks of it he does not remember her ether good no need react badly "you serous "he whispers back at her anything for a free shot "sure why not " while moving part of her shirt to show him her breast and he leans forward just a little then she steps on his foot hard like very hard he jump out of his chair screaming and holding his foot he dint notice himeko switching papers " you and your team leave cause you fail" ibuki told the screaming boy "what no fair this bich step on my feet" he told him pointing a empty chair next to him "I don't see anyone there now get out" the boy look towards the girl was only to see no one there just an empty chair he look stupid pointing at a empty chair he looks at his team mates looking at him whit angry stares and punching their palm of their hand they were leaving when he look back towards the empty seat he saw her a row behind three seat to his right. (so kyu how about that) she ask him " **(yes nice plan but refer from showing your body for others like that rumors will spread because of it if you don't stop that)** " he told her a little proud and irritated on how she did it (yea, yea, yea I know is not like thirty percent of women in this village look for me for pleasure or just to release their sexual frustration) she told him back she has enough to worry about she does not want men to go after her for same reason she does not consider herself a slut they teach her how to defend herself some even been rape kunoichi alike.

"pencil down everyone" ibiki told them everyone did as told then he told them about the tenth question he ask if anyone that dint feel confident on taking the final question to raise their hand to be escorted out cause one out you fail as people raise their hand and left " just come on give the stupid question already I got better things to do like sitting here and waiting for these cowards to leave I came to pass and that what I will do" himeko shouted at him impatient with how things are going slow very slow in her opinion kyuubi just palm his face with his paws (I know lame joke bare with me) ibiki just shook his head at her while others that were about to quit stayed there not raising their arms.

{we all know what happens next so skip}

Once at the fence after being told by the next proctor who was standing in front of the remaining participants she mentioned that her name was the sexy and still single anko mitarashi everyone swept drop at her introduction himeko herd about her from some women who talk about her telling her to stay away from her she dint know why she looks cool in her opinion but when she saw were they were at "HOME SWEET HOME HOW I MISS YOU OOOHHHHH YES HOW ARE YOU TO DAY LOOK I BROUGHT SOME FOOLS WHO THINK ARE BATTER THAN YOU WILL SHOW THEM OR WE ARE GOING TO SHOW THEM" she scream with stars in her eyes running to the fence till a kunai cut her check and someone appeared behind her with another kunai at her neck while she put her own kunai at the person eye she looks backs to see the proctor behind her "hold it there gaki I don't know how you know about this place but can't have you running into your death just yet" she told her while licking the blood that came out of her check then both spun around and aim both of their kunai at person with a long tongue at her neck while himeko had another one at the person heart for the kill " kukukuku I just wanted to return this to you proctor-san" she told her while holding the kunai with her tongue "why thank you miss but don't do that again you might as die if weren't for me holding this feisty girl for the kill" anko told her while himeko put away her kunais back to the pouch while walking away she eyed the girl with the log tongue carefully shrugging thinking it was just luck that she sneak behind them or her.

After anko told everyone the rules, conditions, and to sing a paper in case they die in the forest of death himeko and her team got their scroll while they were walking towards the gate they were assign to be she stood behind to see who were left and to look who were dangerous first were the subaku siblings other than that no more oohh and the tongue lady she does not know why just her gut is telling her to be weary of her "so you're the girl that other are talking about that sleeps with other women" she dint turn around to who said it but just focusing on the treat "I don't see what's it to you besides they only taught me about sex, how to defend myself from possible rape and how to kill during it so no I am not what you think I am or what you heard around from fake rumors" she told the person then she felt two arms around cross around her shoulder to her neck "well if its rumors then its rumors but I don't think they teach you all there is to it did they" himeko look behind her to see anko the proctor of the current exam "if there is something left to be tough then I have no problem but to put it simply I am no slut I know what happens out there to kunoichi unlike those fan girls who know jab shit about it at least I prepared myself" she told her directing her sight to a specific diehard fan girl "oohh no nothing like that if anything from your reaction when you saw this place I knew those rumors were false but if anything look me up and I show you what they dint just an offer" she told her that she will do after she finish the exam anko let go after groping her on the both of her breast which in turn made many men nose bleed at the scene except for and avenger and a creep as for the avenger the boys thought. (that guy must be gay) {no offence to any homo or les out there reading}

"himeko where were you the exam is about to star" screech sakura only to be flip by her " give me the scroll dope you can't take care of it" sasuke told her she just shrugs and gives it to him. When all teams were ready then they heard the proctor saying begin everyone went in.

"hey guys you two continue forward while I will scout the area and give a signal if anything happens" himeko told them sasuke nodded thinking it's a good idea while sakura looks kind of worried "will you be okay I mean are you sure" she ask her thinking that she is in doubt "yes while me and sasuke are strong sasuke will protect you (yea right) I in the mean time will look ahead for traps or anything the other ninja did maybe even prepare a ambush for them if I can find their camp where they will sleep for the day" with that she separated from them after some minute of jumping tree after tree she stops (finally I can use it it's been so long sense I used my left eye) she thought removing her eye patch from her left eye and performing a henge to change her hair and hide her whisker marks and the color of her right eye to brown. She move forward she dint need to worry about her identity but better safe than sorry oohh what she worrying about it to confuse the enemies of the next copy cat ninja but not with the henge here no she hope for a better battle for it then she will make a name for herself a side comment from kyuubi almost made her trip stupid fox telling her she dint know how to make her own name here its only out there were she will be able to make it.

(What do we have here three boys reading a icha book and from leaf no surprise there well better start collecting scrolls) she thought pulling out two kunai and making a clone she threw the two kunai at one at the boy. The kunai hits its target in the eye he hit dead on the ground the other two were on alert "whose there show yourself coward were not afraid" he scream looking for whoever killed his team mate " **You should be you should be** " a demonic voice said scaring the shit out of him he looks to his other team mate only that his not there looking up he saw him hanging in the tree branch with his throat cut open then he feels wet and warm he look at his chess to see a blade to coming out. Himeko pulls her retractable blade back and cut his head of his shoulder dispelling her clone she looks into their pockets to find a heaven scroll great now she needs one more the earth scroll knowing sasuke he will lose it when cornered and sakura is just a scroll in his case so she better hurry while walking to leave she steps on something looking down she sees the book picking it up she checks it (ohh it's the new icha icha- paradise this will be fun now that I have finish the one I got from kakashi) she thought while putting the book away in her weapon pouch, it took a small while by the time she found another group deciding not go sneaking she struck first pulling her retractable sword out she cut the first unaware ninja in the back he scream alerting his two team mates himeko then cut true the back of his head then the blade came out if his mouth. His two team mate were terrified who could of done this they watch as the blade is been pull out and his body fell to the ground to reveal a brown hair girl with brown eyes "a.a.a.a.a sharingan!" exclaimed one of the boys that were still alive "no way it can't be the only one left is sasuke she can't have one" his partner told him in shock just like he was "well what the fuck you think this is fake well I think not but you two won't be leaving alive from this spot" she told both of them while walking closer towards them cover in blood in her face "look we give you our scroll in exchange for my life but please don't kill me" the one with brown hair told her afraid of losing his life "what you asshole you will sold me out for a scroll" his team mate scream at him then he made a mistake at looking at her in the eye she place him in a genjutsu " yea so what I don't care so fuck you man here take it" with that he ran off himeko shook her head in disappointment "go kill him then kill yourself with a paper bomb in your head make sure it's enough to blow your head and brain for not even does yanamaka to find your memories" with that he ran off she created a clone and knowing what to do left she pick up a earth scroll doing a dance in hear mind in victory then a cheeky comment from kyuubi she curse at him looking for use full weapons on the dead ninja she left to find her team.

With clone

Her clone fallowed the hypnotize ninja caching up to his team mate "dude you made it hey I am sorry if I sold you out man it was the only way for survival you understand right" he told him looking scare less why should he not he sold out his team mate "don't worry everything is all right" he told him pulling out a kunai "thanks man it ughg what" he look down he saw a kunai in his heart he died instant then the hypnotize boy pull out a bunch of explosive tags put it on his head covering it completely "kai" himeko clone watch as he blew up jumping down and conforming that the other was dead and looking at the head less shinobi the disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

With himeko

Receiving the memories from the clone nodded to herself her team mates must be close by dispelling the henge and putting back her eye patch "hey guy" she greeted them spotting a empty spot next to sakura she sat down next to her "what the pass word " question sasuke looking at her "how would I know you made it while I was out looking for traps and possible ambush remember" she told him annoyed that they dint told he the pass word well not her problem "what you found" ask sakura worried that if there were any ambush or traps while sasuke looking at her as well "well there two team I found dead leaf if you were going to ask and no sasuke they dint have the scroll with them it seems that someone got to them first while I did see other ninja a little farther away and be care full with that kusa nin that we saw back at the fence she strong I can tell." She told them agreeing with her except for sasuke if that kusa nin is strong then if he manage to kill her then his one step closer to kill him and avenge his clan.

One day pass and no lock to find the scroll they need except for himeko she dint tell them cause she dint trust anyone except for a few but there not here other than kyuubi he's always with her. When they stop feeling something strange then out of no were a power full gust of wind separated them , sasuke look around to find who lunch the jutsu at them while sakura recover next to him {warning: they won't say the same thing as the canon just differently.} "kukukukukku hello sasuke-kun" said the attacker while liking her lips and looking at him like a trophy "who are you and how do you know sasuke" ask sakura looking at her scared on what she doing with her tongue "silence girl you are of no interests to me only uchiha common sasuke-kun why don't we play a little" she said moving her hand to her eye lids down and releasing a massive killer intent on them both. Sasuke and sakura saw their death many times just by that both of them paralyze in fear. The stranger just chuckled at them "so disappointing in fear already or you just can't move well then let's fix that" she threw a kunai at him and sakura while sasuke saw everything in slow motion he pull out a kunai himself and stab himself with it and grab sakura with him disappearing from his opponent view.

"kukukukuku let the hunt begin" the strange lady said following after them while melting in the branch of the tree, while sasuke and sakura tried to catch their breath sasuke was thinking on what happened back there she just move her eye lid and he froze in fear and saw his death many time looking at himself he saw that he was shaking uncontrollably just like sakura but she was worse than him "you can't escape sasuke-kun" both of them look forward only to see her there standing with a smile on her face "who are you and how do know sasuke" ask sakura worried more scared that after she just watch her own death she does not want to experience that "my name orochimaru now sasuke-kun show me your power of your sharingan eye amuse me" with that she charge forward towards him at mid chining level sasuke not to let up threw some shurinken at her and pushing sakura out of the way while avoiding two pairs of kunais from orochimaru. Sasuke activated his dojutsu his sharingan eye and incomplete version with two tomes in both of his eyes he threw more shurinken at orochimaru she dodge them then she saw something thing sasuke just withdrew is arm and the shurinken circled her pining her on the three doing some hand sing he breath out a jet stream of fire at her running in the wire that were attach to the shurinken she saw as the fire got closer until it hit her screaming in pain and trashing while tied to the tree sakura came next and threw some explosive kunai at her on contact there were a sharp hiss then a explosion both of them look toward she was to nothing there "were is she there is suppose to be at least something there burning a leg at least" sakura said thinking that it was over only to worry when she look behind her " like I said you are of no interest girl" receiving a punch in the below her ribs sakura went flying towards a tree sasuke saw her flying towards the tree and catch her in time before any serious injuries happen he lay her down only to see orochimaru at his face then receiving a punch to his face looking at her in anger he fires a fireball jutsu at her, she jumps away from it and landed on a branch "how would you deal whit this sasuke-kun summoning jutsu" with a puff of smoke and sasuke holding his ground looking up he had to jump up to another branch to escape a giant snake that attack him. It when like that for a few minutes the snake trying to devour sasuke while he dodge it and counter attacking it "enough no more I will end this" he said pulling all of his remaining shurinken he only had seven left dogging another attack from the snake sasuke threw two shurinken at both of it eyes and blinded it attaching paper bombs on them he threw two at the snake while the last one at orochimaru two landed inside of the snake mouth and orochimaru getting off of it while dodging the last one the head of the snake exploded and a tree behind it then sasuke went for another fireball and send it towards her orochimaru replace herself with a log appearing five feet in front of sasuke sending her neck towards him and batting him in his left shoulder then her neck was cut on completely.

Whit himeko

After separating from her teams she fell to a hole getting up while cursing at who ever fire off that jutsu she got up looking up she jump out of the hole moving just seven feet a giant snake appears from below her swallowing her inside the snake she curse for the second time in the row pulling her retractable sword from her back she started to concentrate her chakra on the seal outside one saw a piece of metal appear cutting the snake in a down wards motion like it was being swallowed out of the five inch cut came out himeko covered in blood she looks at the trashing snake still alive grabbing two explosive kunai she threw at the snake in its right eye she left the snake not even looking back at it as it exploded and blood flying every were hearing explosion in the distance she concluded that the attacker was there with her two team mates rushing over where she heard another explosion by the time she got there she saw sasuke get bit in his shoulder she jumps towards the long neck freak and cut it off completely.

"really could you not just cut off his neck and not stand there like a bich waiting for a person to bite you in the neck hu "she told sasuke then look at the suppose body with a confuse face a its turn to mud of course mud clone "kukukukuku its seems another one decided to join the ugh" she never finish her sentence when shuriken passes her face cutting her nose but there were no blood on the wound "so wearing a skin mask so if my guess is correct then you must me the one who summoned the snake right" she ask her she just does a creepy laugh while removing the skin to reveal another face "aah himeko-Chan such a smart girl when it comes to combat I dint think you would have survive my gift kukukuku" he laugh this time with a male sound "okay are you, you know what never mind what you did to teme there is none of my business as for you, you die now kai" with that there was an explosion the two tree two the right and a body flying out raising a eye brown at that she look back at the one in front of her that was in mud (what just happened here really what the fuck) she thought looking back were the body was getting up from with the back of his shirt burn off " **easy while the real one was hiding you were fighting a mud clone and from the looks of it that was not enough to finish him off ether so himeko he looks stronger than he looks so be care full we are not fully connected so I can't help you in this fight"** thanking kyuubi on explaining on what just happened she put her sword away and drew one kunai and three shuriken.

Orochimaru after getting up he was thinking on how was she able to find him and how was that explosive note get on his back the she only got close when she cut his clone so when (oohh I see its was back at the beginning were she had a kunai at my heart she could have stab me but instead she put a paper bomb at my back with a genjutsu so I couldn't notice smart girl and how I dint notice it's still a mystery but it won't happen again) he thought a little impress by her if she prove herself worthy then he might give her the mark as well and from the looks of it he might get a jack pot a jinchuuriki and the sharingan eye yes opportunity like this should not be wasted "you are a smart one aren't you little one kukukuku, planting the bomb on my back at the entrance of the exam while no one was looking but can you keep me entertained?" he question her while licking his lips himeko eyes him with caution if anything she knows is that he can extend his neck and some mud clone and he can summon snakes dodging a strike from him she tried to kick him in the face he duck under punch her in the stomach she landed next to sasuke holing were he hit her (dam he hits hard I know I don't stand a chance but this is unreal he is strong but I don't want to use my sharingan if I don't have to) she thought while moving away from some kunai that were lunch at her.

Himeko charge forward while making two shadow clones the two clones went thru some hand sings (wind style: great break threw) they send him a blast of wind evading the first blast while the second hit him in the chest making him fall off the tree branch himeko appeared in front of him "this is where it ends you die today infinite lightning strike" with that she charge at him with lightning chakra hitting him with multiple punches at him nonstop hitting him on the ribs stomach, face repeatedly one could smell burning flesh from those strike not stopping on her barrage of hit it continued for one full minute "here from me to you" with one last punch to the left side of his ribs she send him moving at high speed thru the trees breaking one after the other "there it's done now to check on the others " she told herself trying to catch a break she was about to leave looking back to make sure he was dead just seen his body there was enough for her she move were sakura was cause she was the closest "hey wake up girl stop dreaming about sasuke or whatever your are dreaming about" she told her slapping her cheeks.

When sakura woke up then she went straight to sasuke he was pass out on the ground "kukukukukuku magnificent himeko-Chan truly magnificent truly worthy for my gift." She turn around to see him standing there with no injury nothing there impossible she hit him with her best close range attack she had looking to where she last saw him only to see another mud clone (fucking ass hole and his mud clones) she thought mad very mad she went all out in her physical attack not holding anything back it risk cause dealing massive damage to her enemies it can leave her physically exhausted for five minutes and that's five minutes that can pay whit her life looking to see where sakura was fucking bich she is still sleeping she felt something hitting the back of her neck and went unconscious.

Orochimaru look at the unconscious blonde hair girl deciding that she will be worth it he will look for a seal for her much stronger than sasuke leaving the area having dine what he needed he went thru sasuke pack and pick up the heaven scroll and he burn it and left.

Sakura decided to wake up after dreaming some rather disturbing thing that went in her mind with her sasuke-kun {shivers} she looks around then pain on both of her cheeks ignoring the pain she went to look for her team founding her team she found both of them unconscious know how is she going to carry both she knows she can't (wait I know where were not too far from it) she tough.

She manage to carry them back to a shallow part of a tree to put both of her team mates in putting a small wet towel on sasuke forehead looking around her there is a lot of space for an ambush making up her mind she went to make some traps.

{same as canon readers is what happened here except that himeko was not woken up by a hit on the head she woke up by herself after sensing sasuke chakra burst and leaving and telling them that they dint have to worry about looking for the scrolls that she had the two of them and finally finding kabuto and fighting those guys that make clones I forgot their names and from where they are lets continue.}

After going to the tower and encounter those ninja, reaching the tower and separating from kabuto they entered seeing some words on a board and that there was something missing putting two together they figured that it had to do something with the scrolls figuring what the scroll they toss it then iruka appeared from a puff of smoke telling a another lecture about the meaning of the scroll and so on they just ignored him after what looks like years on lecture he told them were to go to continue for the exam.

(fuck if it was not for that orochimaru guy that sakura told me his name and encountering those ninja as well we would have at least one day to take a break know I have half of my chakra while sakura looks like she on empty I don't know about sasuke but if anything he is the same as me in half) himeko thought irritated walking to some doors and opening them she saw what anko had said was true there were half that they were at the entrance yep less competition for her then chuning here she comes she can't wait for it.

Looking forward she saw the third hokage and their sensei with the other team sensei there as well and the proctor of this part of the exam and a coughing man there after a other reason for why they did out there and a other lecture about history (really do we need this know cause really I don't care about history if there was a war and those people were revived somehow then I will care is not like they will come back from the dead.) she thought with a bored look on her face.

After telling them the rules of the exam and to wait at the rails when their names appeared at the screen {same as canon now the surprise event the shy one not so shy anymore why well just read and find out}

Hinata vs Neji

Said people meet at their arena "your fate is to lose to me hinata give up it will save your humiliation on yourself" neji told her while she flip him of and told him fuck himself himeko hold back a laugh while reading the orange book whit a blush on her face not because of what hinata told him, kurenai expected that from her the rest of the sensei were with a wtf look except kakashi he was reading his orange book as well the other kids that knew hinata were shook too hear what she said to him.

Both took their stance with a hajime from hayate both charge at each other {I can't really describe how they fight cause really all I say poke here poke there then I block this with this and she chakra flying every were when something happened now for those who know how they fight well here is a clap to you guys and girls clapping sound no sarcasm really just clap} neji was about to strike hinata in the heart to kill her then he scream it was because hinata had broke his arm cause she move to the left and duck down whit her right hand she hold his arm and whit the left one she hit him in the elbow there was a crack sound there.

Every one speech less expect the one who don't care on what happened and two who are reading with blush on their face and giggles. Neji gave up cause hinata had a kunai at his eye and hayate called the match the board started again going to some more names while the medics pull neji out and hinata walk back up to her team mates "your next bich" hinata told himeko she looks up "you ask something" hinata with a red face with anger walks again kakashi high fives his student and she does the same.

Himeko vs Kiba

"Come on akamaru this will be easy" he told his partner receiving a bark from him they went down "common himeko time to show you how strong is this alpha then win you heart" he told her she look up whit a question mark on top of her head "well I don't plan to lose to you but you can try at least" she told him once she jump of the railings "just you know is you who you have to prove yourself worthy but don't be mad if I don't return your feelings" she told him both waiting for the key word to start both waiting and waiting looking where the proctor was they saw him looking for something he look at them and they at him "uummm oh right hajime" he declared shaking their head kiba and his partner strike first himeko not wanting to hurt akamaru she threw a steak at him and some bacons akamaru eagerly went to eat them while kiba look back as well then at himeko " what you say you were going to win my heart not akamaru" she told him with a shrug kiba started by throwing some smoke bombs at her then a gatsuga, while himeko look how to escape she hit in the back rolling forward she got up and threw some shurinken were she was hit outside the smoke the shuriken went straight to dosu and landed on top of his head he was sweating bullets on how close it came while in the smoke himeko curse when she miss performing three clones she made them transform into chunks of debris from kiba strikes she tree her own smoke bomb but it was red.

Kiba stop his attack and saw the red smoke and it smelled of blood lots of it he knew what that meant sure he may have a good sense of smell with his nose now how to find her with all that blood it covers her sent. Then out of the blood smoke came out two himeko one with five shuriken and one with seven kunais.

The one with the kunai throw four of them aiming for his legs kiba dodge them then had to duck under the shuriken that were thrown at him and back flip when three kunai were sent at him looking around were where the clones he couldn't find them he look up and saw one of them throwing a black ball at him not knowing what it does kiba grabs it and tried to throw it back at her seeing nothing going towards her he looks at his arm and saw some type of ink then the ink started to run its course towards his arm stopping at his elbow looking to where himeko was only not to find her there he started to look every were to find her it was harder sense that blood smoke was still disappearing.

Himeko for her part was looking at kiba carefully behind one of the jounin hey they dint say she could hide behind one of them she pulled a string and some kunai lunch at kiba from the screen he dodge them then he had to jump to evade a sink hole (how did she do that sink hole she could of make it while we were fighting it's not possible then he felt someone grab his ankle seeing it was her she threw him towards the sink hole he landed on his back he was about to get up when he look up to see group of clones all holding kunais and explosive one "I give up" kiba said admitting that there was no way out of this sink hole without getting seriously hurt or even die.

"winner himeko" with being declared the winner she help kiba out of the hole and shaking hands and left to join up with their team mates himeko was against the wall next to kakashi and pulled out the her new entertainment. As the battles continue and sneak a glance on how the lazy boy was going to win really hit her head on the wall, then choji poor choji dint last three minutes of course she laugh at sakura miss fortune really a double knock out well she can't blame her she is a fan girl and dint expect the same form ino for kami sake she from a clan she suppose to be stronger than sakura (agh fan girls the shame of ninja) she thought after all the battles were announce and done the proctor told them to pick up a paper from the box in his hand everyone pick one those who won their match picking up her part of the paper she got six then he told them who were they were going to fight she was going to fight with hinata said girl got a evil glint in her eye (yes time to show her who the top girl is) himeko shook her head for once wondering what she is thinking.

Once everyone left and were told they had one month to train and hone their skills know that she think about it she try and increase her jutsu arsenal sure she has five of them but she needs more than five time for questions looking for kakashi and asking where he was not receiving anything she thought about sasuke fight he was holding his shoulder like it hurt or he was thinking about orochimaru no shaking her head on that part stupid book is corruption her she went to the hospital were sasuke was hoping he knew were kakashi was.

It took a few minutes to get there she was walking to the front desk where a nurse was "excuse me nurse were is sasuke room" she ask her the nurse look up towards her "what do you want demon you won't see sasuke-sama leave your not well come here" himeko just flip her off and walk looking where he was while ignoring the nurse that told her she can't go in there she walks up to kakashi walking down the stairs "hey sensei can you train me" she ask him he just shook his head "sorry himeko a got to train sasuke against his opponent gaara you know what he did to lee besides I got someone else to train you" he told her giving her a eye smile "you know what forget it I will train myself like I always do bye" whit that she left to train then in front of kakashi appeared someone with black glasses "so kakashi where is your student that you told me I was going to train you know I got to train the honorable grandson" he told the copy cat ninja "she just left not too long ago you may catch up to her if you hurry" he told him once kakashi left "well time to go back to train konohamaru"

Himeko was just walking towards the hot spring till she heard a perverted giggle or whatever she herd looking around she saw a white hair man with red markings on his face and a head band on his head with kanji for oil sneaking up next to him she were he was looking at (ooohhhh nice but this is my spot ssssoooo) putting her palms in a ram seal "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" she exclaimed instant effect he felt something poking then a pain full expression the he lunch off while screaming he landed on the girls side of the hot spring she look where he was pleading them to spare him nope not going to happen ignoring his pain full scream of agony she continue walking she return back to the red light district entered at casino and started playing it's been a while before "YOU HOW DARE YOU INTURRUP IMPORTANT RESERCH" someone shouted at her she ignored him and won a jack pot triple seven (just my luck good things happen when then bad things happens when I win so much) she thought then walks towards the table to collect her winnings.

"you know who I am right" he ask her watching how much ryo she got then to kami sake she returns halve to them of her winnings (is she nuts) he thought looking at were the suppose money was looking down were she was she was gone he went searching "finally his gone" said himeko with his constant nagging on did she know who he was and bla bla that what she heard in thru her hear.

" so you know jiraiya himeko-san" ask someone behind her looking who ask she saw that it was the manager his old having grey hair he was at least 6.5 tall he was a retired shinobi and then he raise this casino that he own when she started to win enough money to even to close this place he told her kindly not threatening her to return her winnings eh just when to her and ask her if she could at least leave half of her winning to not close the place in exchange he could get her information cause hey all casino connected the communicate together "no don't know him if he is going to train me I don't care but I'm curious do you know any of his techniques" she ask him he rub his chin thinking motioning to follow him they went to a not so private room "aaahhh why all the sisters hm?" she ask him giving a amused chuckle "you ask for techniques but there's more on what you need to learn about him so first he is jiraiya of the sanin, he has the toads summoning contract and he haven't not even finish his sage training but for all those he has one of the fourth hokage jutsu I can tell you get him drunk he will tell you all most anything but that were my girls come in they know how that technique is the rasengan a incomplete technique it is just pure chakra no hand sing just chakra manipulation that and he is the writer of the icha-icha paradise." He told her while drinking some sake that have been serve to them while he told her "so his has one of mine fathers technique thank you and also thank you again for taking your time to see who is my father." She told him his one of the people who help her train and he was in charge of the eye transplant so yea she grateful for his help "of course sorry that I could not find anything on your mother it seems like those documents and information were discarded and burn don't know oohh your boss says you a congratulations on making it on the first part of the exam" he told her while she puts her drink down "it no problem on my mother you done enough as it is and thank you for the message." She was about to leave when he called her "one more thing there's seems to be a rumor or some kind that the girls got that a group called the akatsuki gathering jinchuuriki what for I don't know just to warn you" he told her hey she is like a granddaughter he never had except for a few thing s "well thank you for the information now I got those to worry about well might as well have some fun while I am here hey girls lets party" she scream while the others cheered with her some sat on her lap other kiss her on the lips the man shakes his head and that's one of the things.

Thank you for reading review if like or thoughts on this.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning from beyond some part of this story will come out of the way of the canon then himeko life will begin is after this part or the start of the next chapter.

Here chapter 4 the plans don't go as always planned

While himeko that day spent her time In the whore house {not that they are they could be information gatherers on enemy info and so on}she have left the next day sore very sore and came out with a smile on that face. She spent the day investigating this jiraiya person and see the rasengan and she knew how she paid three million to some rich guy to make certain man pay for his shirt by an suppose accident that she will cause they followed him to a stand were they sell cook squid {I don't know what over there other than ramen, dango, rice well you know} she called some kids to do a favor for her and if they do she will buy them some ice cream it work perfectly kids run and bumps into him and his food went and ruins the guys shirt jiraiya ask the kids if they wanted to see something cool they nodded he did the rasengan and bam mission complete and now she needs to replicate what he did she spend most of the week with clone like 700 to 500 training to make the rasengan if this technique of her father then its hers to begin with.

On weekends she spent her day resting and playing games it was around the last two weeks before she saw the proctor from the second part of the exam both having a silly argument on what food its best to her was dango to himeko was pochy then it turn to a competition on who could have drink more sake kyuubi decided to screw with his jailer for the day and let her get drunk **" yes blackmail materials for me"** he laugh at her misfortune, she had woke up whit the purple hair woman in her house not himeko house wondering how she got drunk she could hold her liquor if anything dam headache no more thinking for today that when she look she was on top laying on her breast while she was holding her that and her whole body felt sore what the hell did they did last night (ahh fuck it back to sleep) she thought.

They went at it again that day if there's something next to sore then that what her whole body felt but one thing how did she became submissive to her that's one for her at least she put up a fight she thinks.

On the last week she hear some sand nin talking about some locations and plans then she found hayate next to her while she was at the roof he was spotted and thinking that it was her seeing that he was followed she needed to help him he was the boyfriend of neko-Chan she can't him die she was there to save her many times when the mod attack her just like him those two have saved her many times she can count. When she had reach him both fought the sand nin his name was baki they held long enough for both to make a retreat while himeko was out class sure she may have being strong and have a partner but he was sick who knows when he kicks the bucket that's the last thing she needs for neko.

"Thank you for your help himeko-Chan I may have not made it if you weren't there you handle yourself well now get some rest I need to report to hokage Sama." he told her she nodded and watch when he entered the hokage office sure it may be late but the third had a lot of paper work to do she went back home to see a letter opening it just read good luck and a new jutsu another lightning a one hit kill (nice this will work perfectly) she thought getting all giddy up for more training now that she knows how to do the rasengan with a lot of screw ups and mistakes anger issues and of course the one and only mister fluffy how mad he got when she calls him fluffy off course he got his revenge when he show her what happened whit her and anko she blush looks at the fox told him ero-fox then fainted kyuubi just laugh at her rolling in his cage not that we can see him rolling in there.

The next day himeko was called in to the hokage office by neko because she trusts her more than any other anbu there. When she got there she knock on the door hearing that she can come in once inside and close the door she saw him put his hand on something "himeko I know your one of the few who can make many clones for even an army to have trouble with I am going to ask if you accept this mission but I won't tell you what it is till you agree" sarutobi told her with a serious look on his face she knew what he meant and ask her she nodded and accepting the mission "good know this is an A-rank mission I won't lie here to you let's start I need you to create at least 300 hundred clones 50 in each different areas around the village reason for upcoming invasion only the shinobi council will know about this and its most likely that the civilian council will figure it out too and accuse you of working for them who knows what they will make to make you suffer." He told her with a sad face she smile softly at him for the pain his gone to protect her and how worry he is for her and protecting her from enemies from outside of the village its self and inside he already knows that she knows who her father is "don't worry jiji I will do my best and if it happens it happens just be care full please you know well that the civilian council will always out number of the shinobi side that and if even danzo will encourage them to vote me out or for other things and you know it one more thing do you know what should I expect while on this mission" sarutobi rub his shin thinking for a while it looks like it was nothing but he let out a sigh " you might find my old student orochimaru or his companion his name is kabuto if you face orochimaru don't fight him if it is kabuto then be care full it is suspected that his at least jounin level one more thing if anything happens to me go to my room and look for a picture of me and my late wife there is something for you there and the last thing you may not tell anyone about this mission" he told her while absorbing everything "jiji just be care full please you will right" she ask him very worry for the par that if anything happens to him sure she can handle the betrayal but not him. If he dies then she knows that were the problems will arise if not in a few days she dint know how put it will happened.

She dismissed her herself and gave him a hug and thanked him for everything that he did for her, she went to a bar and drank herself silly only two days left Monday it were it all begin. The next day she spend it with anko she just did she felt closer to her and could trust her she help her as well before the exam with some light training and of course she thought anko the rasengan in sing of friend ship she told her about her father but only if she promise to keep it a secret she did one she told well she dint know but one thing for sure she was nervous reason well she just fuck the fourth daughter silly till she submitted to her and to say the least that she willing to teach her the rasengan was even better it shows that she trust her, himeko told her how work with it she got the first step then she all most had the second but push herself to learn to say she was in shook is an understand meant she learn it at night fall it was party time that night the last day before the exam both had made sex again all day and night.

It was the final day and she was in the last location in the sought east part of the outside wall and made the final fifty clones they knew what to do she told before she left the wall by neko that if any get pass her that the other will take care of it.

The exam started in three hours so she spends her time playing with the konohamaru corps. {Not dead bodies there alive it's just how they called themselves} when she saw that it was only ten minutes left she rush towards the exam.

She made it in the nick of time entering there she stand next to shikamaru while the stadium was full of people the majority for their sasuke-kun it can be see if were for not the girls holding a bunch of sing seeing that hayate was not the proctor but someone else he probably is some were else. Been told the rules again and waiting for who has to stay to fight first she look towards the east side of the stand of the stadium were the people for the red light district and the manager well everyone from the casino and the girls were there hearing her name being called and not her opponent she look to who she was going to fight " great I forgot it was her it had to be a hyuga what's next and uchiha well it happened" the last part she told herself for not everyone to hear hearing that she and hinata to stay while the other went to wait some were else she was ready to fight the hyuga she needs to blind them but how she knows that they can see her chakra but how smoke bombs won't work she heard hajime but dint move she still thinking not even her blood mist will work ether it the same as a smoke bomb those eyes can see thru them so how " **you can blind her with a flash bomb you pack a few right the one your special friend gave you right"** said kyuubi she thank him for reminding her of those she pack a few of them yes she can win but first she needs some distance good she has a plan.

"are you just going to stand there bich or do I have to come to you bich" hinata told her losing her patience really stand there deciding to make the first move she move looking to end this with the first hit, himeko just waited for the right time when she was close enough she duck under her attack and drop something on the ground behind hinata course she saw the hand but dint notice of the ball she drop cause it was green right on top of the grass so it was pretty much well hidden then she sunshin out of that spot hinata turn around looking where she was on her knees and covering her eyes (why is she covering them) she thought for a moment the she saw a bright light below her (fuck) with a big bright light she scream sure she blinded but having sensitive eyes one could receive very painful with the right tools and it so happens that she had to have one (when I get my eye sight back she so fucking dead)she thought with a snarl.

In the stands

" what did himeko did to hinata" ask ino sitting right next to sakura and kiba was sitting on the back row with tenten and lee watching what happened to hinata sure they were worried for her but this is the life of the ninja and with himeko expect the un expected and what she did is one of them. The jounin were having a conversation them self "what did himeko did to hinata she can't see" ask kurenai looking worried for her student "easy kurenai himeko just drop a flash ball in the grass when she dodge hinata strike with her now blind she can't see were her enemy his and if rumors are true about the hyuga eyes that are very sensitive well she is lot's of pain not to be rude or anything kurenai but your student loss this mach the moment she got blind but who knows.

Himeko was about to end the fight when she saw hinata pull something from her weapon pouch she created a clone and pulled a kunai and hid behind a tree while the clone stay where it was she cut her hand and created a blood clone and left that tree and hid at a another one. The first clone she left behind charge at her seeing the signal from the original she was not going to sneak behind hinata is already looks she expecting that she charge forward she was about to make contact when the clone got stab and went into a puff of smoke then the blood clone charge at her but from above she know knew how hinata was fighting with thought her eyes she was hearing sure that can help but not if you opponent is in the air B-clone threw some shuriken at hinata while she hears the sound she rolled forward himeko is more worried on what she has in her hand once she landed on the ground she had to move or else she will be stab by the kunai hinata threw at her it miss while the B-clone tried to get close hinata will move farther away throwing and explosive tag at her hinata ducks at the last second before charging at the clone while it dodges her strikes hinata receive a kick in her chin she stumbles back then hinata manage to recover and opened her eyes B-clone with her right leg extended "now that I can see again you lose demon bich" she activated her byakugan and went straight to himeko hiding her secret weapon (I only got one shot at this if I miss well I won't miss she will suffer from this) she thought moving has closest possible hinata aimed at her shoulder while the clone dodge its attack she jumps in the air and threw three kunai and at himeko she grabs them and throws them were she landed, and hinata rolls out of the way not before receiving a small cut in her left leg looking up she saw the himeko she was about to hit her with her right leg hinata was blocking that attack too her surprise she got hit with the left one she rolls at least seven feet before stopping on her back himeko got on top of her whit a kunai at her neck "give up hinata you lost" hinata move to hit her with her right hand while she dodge her attack B-clone dint see her left hand coming at her at the same time she hit her and got kick in the ribs hard enough to be able to separate both of them " you have lost himeko in at least ten second you will feel something crawl on your skin then in less than five second later in your brain you will feel unimaginable pain then within two minutes you will die and there is no rule that I can kill during the exam really" told her with a cruel smile on her face she looks ready for what happened next on himeko skin something started to crawl (if anyone guess what it is gets a high five one clue it a pears in a movie about mummies} then it was on her neck then her face then it disappeared himeko started to scream in pain and fell to her knees holding her head hinata walks towards her to see her suffer.

In the stand

"What did hinata do ino" ask sakura very scared of this knew hinata ino just shook her head she dint know too what she did to himeko and by the looks of it looks pain full very painful.

"Kurenai did you teach her something" ask asuma not liking what happening down there he looks at kurenai looking petrified she can't believe her eyes the sweet and caring girl was just a fake yes might have won but to this extreme was not one she had in mind she barely won against neji but this is not the hinata she knew. Guy for once dint have anything to say the least.

In the east side of the stadium stood the ones from red light district "manager-san is himeko is going to be alright" ask one of the girl next to him worried for her friend "yes she's fine don't worry" he told her with a kind smile he know she won't lose to that sneak attack he teach her anything she should expect of her enemies and surrounding the girl just gave him a nod believing him he was a shinobi before so he told him.

At arena

"know suffer himeko now I will be declared the demon killer the one who killed the demon and the hyuga will be seen as the strongest of all clans" she started to laugh like a real psycho who got her favorite toy. "really that's why you hate and whatever you think of me well I got a surprise for you" she told her while hinata stop laughing looking confuse at the moment "you think that I will face you unprepared for that I declare you the most idiot hyuga in history" with that she turn to a blood pool with whatever was inside of her look burned or electrified it's the most correct answer "what is this were are demon whore were when I find you I will make sure this time you remain dead" she scream looking around blind in rage she dint notice a trap laid there waiting for her when hinata step on the trap ninja wire appeared around her and she got tied not able to move himeko came out of the tree were she was hiding walking towards her she stop seven feet away from her " give up hinata your trap and can't escape if you resist or don't give up I will have to get rough with you I got nothing against you really but I was trained by the best kunoichi and shinobi both who I respect very much" she told her not taking her eyes of her she knows she is beaten but what will she do himeko can't wait " no I won't I will kill once I get out of this you will die will be view as the strongest clan head and the respect of father by killing you I will gain all of it" hinata say her reason why she basically like this himeko just stared at her with a deadpan expression "really that's why and besides I dint ask you why only to give up but oh well time for a knock out next time careful with your surrounding snake trap electrified jutsu" with that she send lightning thru the wires electrifying her it continue for full blown minute she stop watching as she fell to the ground and not awake "he proctor I did told her to give up so don't blame me if she comes out with something" she told him he nodded his head at her and declare her the winner.

Himeko removed the wires from hinata and walk back towards the competitor box were the rest waited for their turn she got were everyone else was "hey himeko um did you had to be that hard on her" ask shikamaru not really knowing what to say himeko just laugh a little walking past him "you better not forfeit cause your fighting a girl again" she told him while he mutter troublesome women. {The rest of the fight is the same as canon and the fight of sasuke is same}

When shikamaru gave up in the end while himeko just laugh that he just gave up but he had a point there is really nothing he could do not with thought taking advantage of the surroundings but there was nothing he could use well at least he lasted long enough for him to make her retreat at least once and rethink her plan of action. She was about to meet shikamaru in the stairs but she receive the memories of the clones she needed to tell jiji she focus her chakra on the seal he gave her to tell him.

Sarutobi saw the seal on his hokage hat that she receive the information for once he is glad that kakashi is late as always but he already told kakashi to watch out for anything suspicious out there he signal the proctor down at the arena for everyone to take a break for ten minutes excusing himself he went to meet up with himeko for her report.

He arrive at the meeting place inside the hokage tower now he just waiting for her dint took long for her to enter "hi jiji I am here for the report" he motion her to continue she nodded " of three hundred clones I sent for the surprise attack and eliminate the as many as possible four groups manage to be successful in the surprise attack two of group weren't so lucky at all one went two hundred miles north and it seems they were preparing for a summoning It could be a snake summon there were lots of jounin there group two on the west side of the village two clicks form here receive heave casualty but not many injured the other four were able to kill the majority of the invaders but there are some of them left also but most important is that one of the clone gathered information that some of the invading forces are dress as anbu, civilians, ninja alike most of the invading forces are jounin and chuning very small amount of genin also from one that the clone manage to interrogate the elite four are with their leader close by if by to make a quick escape, make a trap or both and gaara is their secret weapon cause his also the jinchuuriki of the first tail" she him her report and waited for his answer it seems like forever but really it's been one minute "very well you are going t to help on the largest part of the invading forces your mission Is to hold them of as longest as you can till reinforcement arrive to your location your aloud to use your eye if is necessary I will have jiraiya to head to the north and take care of the summon and their jinchuuriki and yes not to kill him only to check on his seal to see what is wrong to make him so unstable you know your mission" he told her she nodded and told him she will be at northwest side were it seems to be more of many numbers of invaders left.

After both of them left the tower and went separate ways they returned to the exam they were about to start announce the next mach till someone appears it was kakashi with sasuke "we aren't late are we" ask kakashi rubbing the back of his head with a eye smile genma just shakes his head "your match just started you're lucky there were a ten minute break if your student would have arrive sooner he would have taken the break with everyone else" he told them kakashi just shrugs his shoulder and told sasuke good luck "one thing how did himeko go did she won" the copy cat ask him he receive a nod (good it seems that these two will make it to the finals if everything goes but it won't not with this invasion coming uhg why did sakura had to fail if she would have train she would have being here and probably made chuning oh well back to being a sensei I guess) he thought

{Fight with sasuke and gaara the same except that himeko hid herself to copy the chidori}

After gaara ran away with his sibling and sasuke after them himeko went straight to her location nonstop and killing any sound nin and sand nin with her retractable sword she reach the northwest part of the wall in time to catch the invading forces before they could make serious damage "hey look it that bich that attack us at camp" one of the sound nin announce at her location some directed towards her she made one thousand clones and told them to don't let anyone pass they spread out himeko took a bend over with both her legs bended with her sword in front of her in horizontal line making a small prayer to kami hey she can make one if she wants if this is the they then it's the day opening her right eye that are kyuubi manifested by kyuubi chakra (lets go partner lets show them not to mess with underestimate us) she told kyuubi **"right lets show them our power that we gained together"** told her with that she charge forward and killed the first ninja that was in front of her she jump over his body and cut the head of the one next to him while lunching two explosive kunai at group of four sound nin tree of them manage to escape the blast except for one.

Two sand ninja attack her from behind they send some wind jutsu at her she use one of the sound nin body as a shield to absorb the blast jumping over the dead nin or what left of it she place a paper bomb on one of the sand nin and kick him towards a group of five taking them out then she block a sword strike the other nin ninja she kick him in his knee breaking it the man scream then it ended cause she cut his head of decapitation she loves it cause it puts fear in the enemies eyes she moved to the left to evade some shuriken and kunais that were thrown at her she went through some hand sing and fire a lightning dragon at group of sand nin killing five of them some cause of the debris fell on them she grab a wooden plank and stab a sound nin with the broken part of it in his hear she dodge a fireball form one sound nin duck from a high kick from one of the sand nin she cut his leg of with one of his arm and jumps backwards evading some explosive kunai from her previous spot when it detonated it killed the injured nin and three sound nin with six sand nin "hey watch were your throwing those things you're hitting our men" shouted one sand ninja other nodded in agreement with him "common it's just one girl with bunch of her clones give her everything you got" shouted a random jounin from the sound seven of ninja went to attack her some fire some of their jutsu and other some kunai and shurikens at her himeko jumps at top of a two story building fire her own lightning dragon jutsu at them killing at least three of them two appeared behind her but were killed quick by her clones.

She jump of the of the building and cut in half one sound nin while he was splitting in half himeko threw one explosive kunai at one ninja who was preparing a jutsu at her he never finish cause the kunai landed between his fore head killing him instantly then the kunai exploded two ninja with him (kyuubi how long before I run out of your chakra) she ask him she duck under a swing from a kunai by a sound nin she cut the top part of his head and his brain fell of when he fell on the ground she jump and landed in the middle of at least thirty ninja strange no female she dint care they probably left them at the village she did a spin attack while putting lightning chakra on her retractable sword while she spins her lightning increases it's distance then the ground trembled every one look towards the north gate when they saw a giant toad fight ting their snake summon "hey pay attention on her forget to stupid toad" one sand nin yell at every one as she killed those that were distracted **" you don't have much time at least five minute left then it's on you with your chakra but you can try and use that new lightning jutsu we been trying to master it's a good place for its field test"** he told her nodding in agreement creating 40 clones she told them to hold them off she took some distance from them going thru a long sequence of hand sings that it took around thirdty second's at her last sing she took a small breath then her body erupted with lightning her entire body was with blue aura with electrical wings she bend her knees like she was kneeling and one hand on the ground (well if anything this jutsu is amassing lets go kyuubi time to make our name in the bingo books while being a genin) she told him kyuubi nodded with a grin not that the enemy could see "what is that quick get away from her" shouted one intelligent sand nin but it was futile as himeko just pass them all some died the moment she touch their bodies a huge shook wave was behind her destroying everything she pass at high speed at 50 feet away were destroyed making a triangle from where she was to where she is know still with the lightning active around her looking behind her she saw no survivors from that attack just now she looks up (ups)she thought why cause she destroyed the wall as big as the hokage tower and wide she looks back at the remaining ninja who were scare shit less, then the ground shake again it seems a toad was fighting the jinchuuriki in his beast mode and was fighting a toad **" kit you are out of chakra mine and yours as well you must cancel the jutsu unless you want to die"** kyuubi told her she understand the stand ding were she was now we're is that fucking reinforcements " don't mess with me and my new favorite jutsu the lightning angel strike" she said while the backup got to where she was "let's get out of here" they did just that other just stood their ground she deactivated her jutsu and fell to her knees tired she use to much chakra but that was cool "common himeko let me take you to the hospital you got some injuries but it might just some scratches" someone told her hold her shoulder she gave a nod and both left in a sunshin at the hospital he lay her on the bed for she can rest "kakashi where is hokage" she ask him with a tired voice "just rest I will tell you later" he told her with that she closes her eyes and went to sleep.

She woke up two days later then after she got leave she left and ask him about the hokage if he was alright she got the news she was not expecting that he died fighting orochimaru and he escaped she also learn that gaara seal was fix by jiraiya sure she heard but that her jiji died no she dint want to hear it. It was true two days later the village held a funeral for those who died protecting the village she everyone was dress in black and handing flowers she was holding konohamaru while he cried she cried with him.

The next day jiraiya came and told her to go with him to find someone to take the position for the next hokage. They left a few hours later then he dump her while he chase a woman and leave her alone in the apartment a few hours later some people with black and red clouds were at her front door telling her that she needs to come with them the other guy who was blue was about to say something but himeko slams the door close at their face the blue guy brought down her door then she kicks him and hits the wall in the lobby she was with them ready for a fight then sasuke came in and got his ass kick then jiraiya got there they pull back and left the apartment with a destroyed wall.

Leaving sasuke at the in medical care they left again himeko and jiraiya arrived at tazuka town and found tsunade the suppose new hokage after some pathetic pleas by jiraiya himeko walk to her and removed her eye patch and put tsunade unconscious she told him to pick her up and leave they did just that while he question what she did to his tsunade while her apprentice worried for her condition she told jiraiya what she did but he has to keep It a secret he ask her why she did it she told him one she depress she just loss someone who she considers her grandfather died and cried with his grandson attending two found the one who going to be hokage only for her to insult the third and three she was fucking drunk who even in the right mind will put this old hag in the seat while she drinks sake after sake sure what she did was rude put like he put her she is very stubborn so she put her unconscious and bam a win for both of them and fourth is she becomes hokage or is danzo. Jiraiya had no comment for that one so he stood quite it took a week to get back at the village.

While tsunade heal the injured she was called for a council meeting to speak about what happened in the invasion and blame a certain blonde. That blonde was told by neko that her presence is required at the council she told her that she is sorry for what is about to happen only a few knew what was her real mission like the shinobi council, neko (yugao) and the third. When she got there it was scream after scream like no tomorrow some ask for her execution, some to give her to someone {you all know who that one is} it was settle that she is banish from the leaf as a nuke nin no longer a ninja to the leaf (hooray she does have no idea who did she just banish right kyuubi) he agreed he told her that she was probably drunk and dint read the reports from the shinobi part just the gambling area both of them sinker at that one they told her that she has one day to pack and leave the village kiba mother looks very sad especially when she was kind to the partners and brought some stray to the inusuka compound to hana her daughter who took care of the sick dogs or partners they got along well.

She left she just took her money and important belongings like her retractable sword she had no picture only the team 7 picture she left that one there when to sarutobi house and asuma was there she ask if she could look for something for the old man room she gave him the scroll that she ask the third to make for her incase this happens he let her in when to his room and found the scroll behind the picture she went up stairs and said goodbye to konohamaru and why she had to leave if he was mad is not the right answer whe was beyond mad after staying with him for three hours she visited the manager he was sad and angry just like everyone in the building then to her surprise the manager was her boss who she met at the forest no wonder she never saw the boss but none the less she is grateful for his kindness and say goodbye to the other who work there as well, then she had one more stop to be she when to see anko and tell her what happened on the council chambers if she did beat konohamaru anger that's for sure good thing her house is at the forest of death she spend the entire day with her and slept together making love when the day was over himeko told her that whenever she needs help she can look for her in kumo a close village near the boarders and if needed she could stay with her she gave her a way to contact her with her snake summon and the snake agreed why was himeko having them for message.

Himeko left the village three days ago some ninja were after her she out run them some time kill them but they were not anbu they were root anbu. It took a month to get to kumo and find the small village there she meat a boy who was her age both got along well he had white hair and red yes like kurenai {no those two are not related in any way} his name was mako she stay low for know the last thing she needs is for the entire nation to go after her.

She spend 8 years in that village called light village {I know crappy name} one year when she was sixteen she married mako he was a shinobi in kumo he knew about her past and he was fine with it both knew that a shinobi life is short one could might die young it is a miracle if one reach old age. When she was seventeen she got pregnant both were happy they visited a doctor she told then to visit her again every week they did when they were told them that they were going to have a girl and was due on December fight. on her last month she was giving birth to their child she and kyuubi work together for once he like to be with his jailor sure she rip the seal that was locking him meat her father and at the same time her mother all three were together well four she was happy they told her how they died and everything that happened when she was born and why she forgave them both and that she love them and they too love her and congratulate her, after many hour of screaming and cursing she gave birth to a baby girl whit silver hair and blue eyes and had her mother skin tone himeko and mako were happy that day. not long after yumi was born two days later a bandit raid happened the kumo ninja help fend them of but few people died mako was one of them he just went to buy some groceries only to learn from one of the villager that they found him dead some kid said that he died protecting them she cried while holding her daughter and a picture they took when yumi was born. She took care of her while acting normally when she arrive the first time when she got here, when yumi called her mama when she was two years old she grab her and started to spin her around while both of them were laughing well yumi making baby noise she even send a message to anko about it she receive her reply from that she could not wait to see the baby girl.

Now twenty seven years old and yumi seven years old they had leave kumo cause there were many ninja in the village she had to leave she went deeper inside of kumo were she found some cave like system she went much further away from it at least thirty minute walk there but in ninja seep it takes like two minute.

Know a twenty four year old mother with a seven year old yumi practicing some kata with her daughter she made her a wooden sword and one for herself there were more at their home good thing she was taught how to farm by the villager of course she hunted some animals when she could and avoid ninja sometimes raid some of their camps she took what she could some tools and the latest bingo book. once back home she made some sandwich for yumi and her it was night time and saying good night to yumi she went to her room she rested on her bed then look to her right to see the book deciding to see who were new flipping pages she saw that she was still there her title lightning queen she got it from her lightning angel strike jutsu she did in the leaf flipping to different pages she saw someone she knew all too well sasuke uchiha a A-rank ninja reason for betraying the leaf he left two weeks later that she was banish too well there were nothing new here putting the book back where she pick it from she went back to sleep.

Well here is off the canon road not following it completely but her life she will meet with some leaf ninja it is obvious is that them are still looking for her she is after all the jinchuuriki of the nine tails but enough with small spoilers how you like review and let your thought's in if you want later readers.


End file.
